The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death
by Megun-chan
Summary: Come, children, and you shall hear a tale of destruction and rebirth, of love and war, of this world and another, of the Hero of Time and the three Golden Goddesses' battle with the Angel of Death. And it all begins with a single dream...
1. Bigger Than Ganon

Zelda is not something I own. I own the actual games of Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, the Oracle Series, and Wind Waker, but that's it. 

* * *

****

Scroll I:

Bigger Than Ganon

__

'Huh…?' Link turned around. 

He suddenly found himself walking through the Lost Woods, much like he had when he stumbled upon Termina. Everything was frozen; not a living thing moved.

Then the sky turned red. Something was coming.

Link turned around, and then he saw it. Some sort of black funnel protruded from the red sky and slowly made its way toward him.

He stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. As the twister came closer it devoured the landscape. Link looked past it, but all he saw was a reddish haze. 

The winds picked up even more, and Link had to clamp his hat down on his head to keep it from blowing off. But if he did that, he couldn't hold onto anything. Dust flew in any and every direction, stinging Links hands, face, and anything not covered by clothes. Link's eyes widened slightly in fear as he felt his feet inch slide closer to the tornado. He reached out and attempted to grab a tree stump. But it would turn out that wouldn't be necessary.

Because just then, as suddenly as it came, the twister disappeared.

The dust settled on Link. Dazed, he lifted his hand from his cap and began to brush himself off. But he stopped when he noticed a red streak appearing on his tunic. Link looked at his hands; the dust had scratched them raw and to the point of bleeding. But normal dust couldn't have possibly done that, so Link merely assumed that there was something sharp mixed in with the debris.

He was halfway right. Lying on the ground was a pile of something shiny. Upon closer examination, Link found the pile to contain little bits of red, blue, green, and gold shards. Link picked up one of the red ones, and all the crystal bits began to glow. Looking up for a brief moment, Link saw holographic images of the three Spiritual Stones, before they shattered and turned into the crystal shards that lay before him.

'Wha…?' Link was confused. It wasn't that he forgot what those stones were. Those three crystals had almost been Hyrule's downfall, but not on purpose. They had been the keys to unlocking the entrance to the Sacred Realm seven years ago… was it only seven? However, Ganondorf stole the Triforce from the Sacred Realm, which was originally meant for him, and thus the land fell into a depression.

A booming voice interrupted Link's thoughts.

"Are you ready?"

Link blinked, amazed. T-that was… 

Ganondorf?! What the hell was he doing in Link's dream!?

"Hero of Time, are you ready?"

Link stood up, getting ready to draw his sword-only to find he had none. He stood bravely, and shouted: "I've been through ten kinds of hell, you included. I'm ready for anything!"

"But, Hero of Time… are you ready for death?"

Link had little time to consider these words before a spasm of pain shot through his chest. He looked up, and found himself staring straight at someone he never thought would do such a thing. 

"Feh." The redhead with the green eyes smirked, withdrew the sword from within Link, and stood over him as…

~~~

Link woke up shaking. He sat up, and tried to take a deep breath. His breath caught in his lungs, and he felt his ribs creak. He gasped a few times and looked down at his hands, clenching the blanket he was sleeping under. Though the blanket was a dark color, Link could tell that something red had seeped into it. He looked at his hands. They were raw and bleeding.

'What in the Sacred Realm was that?' Link wondered as he got up from his little camp out in Hyrule Field. 

'First that weird tornado, then the Spiritual Stones… then Ganondorf!?' He washed his hands in running water, and wrapped them in white strips of cloth. From a distance away, Epona let out a little snort.

"Okay, okay!" Link called. "I'm coming, girl."

'But…' Link said to himself as he set off to Hyrule Castle. 'The guy who stabbed me… why was it…?'

~~~

Anyone would agree, upon seeing the six sages and Zelda in Hyrule castle, that the inhabitants were restless. Zelda was dead silent as she stared out the window, her left-hand on her chin and her eyes glazed over. Saria, Impa, and Ruto watched the Princess from the couch, anxiety on their faces. Darunia and Rauru were standing by the couch, also worried. And Nabooru… she was the most restless one. She paced the floor many times over, she stood and tapped her foot, she watched the big clock on the south wall, and she splayed out in a chair. Finally, she could take it no more.

"Well?" she asked, irritated.

Zelda suddenly came out of her trance, her glassy eyes returning to their normal baby blue.

"Na-_bo_-ruuuuu!!!!" the other Sages moaned.

"Well, Princess?" Impa repeated. Nabooru sulked.

Zelda shook her head. "Nothing," she replied. "Even before Nabooru interrupted me. No visions came to me whatsoever.

"Maybe we're just paranoid," Darunia suggested, stretching. "After all that hell, we finally have peace."

"I know something's there," Zelda said in that way she had that made someone shut up. "I just know something bad is going to happen."

The room was quiet for a very long time.

~~~

The passerbys at Hyrule Market paid very little attention to the four people and three fairies grouped near the alley entrance. The little yellow fairy was pacing, anxious, while the girl with blue hair watched, leaning against the wall. The dark-skinned, redhead girl next to her was asleep, also against the wall.

"They're late…" The yellow fairy snapped, "As usual."

"C'mon, Tatl," the redhead had woken up at this outburst, and turned to face her, "That's not true."

"I'm right and you know it, Din," Tatl flew right in the oracle's face. "Link too. If these people know so much about time travel and whatnot they should at _least_ be worried 'bout getting somewhere on _time_."

The blue-haired girl pointedly cleared her throat.

"No offense, Nayru," Tatl added quickly.

"Maybe it just took longer to figure something out, Tatl," a dark fairy said, shy. "You know how it can be."

Tatl turned around to face the other fairy. "Whatever, Tael."

A red-haired boy with a blue hat took out his sword and swung it around, almost knocking the scrawny forest-kid off his perch atop a crate.

"Watchit Ralph!" the kid moaned, "What are you trying to do, chop my head off?!"

Ralph sighed and sheathed his sword again. "Sorry, Skull Kid. I'm just bored…"

"Hey!!" A blue-lighted fairy shouted.

"Ungh…" Din snorted, just about to doze off again, "Someone… warn me before Navi does that again…"

Nayru laughed. "Are we keeping you up?" she joked.

Din looked at her blankly, then turned to Navi. "Well… whadja say 'Hey!' for?"

"They're coming!" Navi pointed across the market, toward Hyrule Castle. The group could see a wide path being cut through the crowd, mostly because of Darunia.

"HEY!!!!" Navi yelled. The Skull Kid pulled his hat over his ears and gave a little moan. "OVER HEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!"

Ralph grabbed Navi and stuffed her into his pocket.

"HEY!!!!" she bellowed, "WHAT GIVES?!"

"What's going on?" Saria asked as the sages came closer.

"Uh… hi," Ralph said uneasily.

"Ralph…" Ruto looked at him from under her eyebrows, "What's in your pocket?"

"Ummm… nothing!" Ralph said.

"He put Navi in his pocket 'cause she was being annoying, as usual," the Skull Kid jeered.

"SHUDDAP, BRAT!!!!!" Ralph yelled, frowning.

"Hey," Tael looked past Impa's shoulder. "Wasn't Zelda supposed to be here?"

"Boo," an unknown voice said from behind them.

"E-YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" the little fairy yelled, and turned around. A boy of about Link's age put up his hands as a gesture of peace. He had light blonde hair that covered one of his red eyes, and Sheikah-like clothing on.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked.

"Indeed," Nayru agreed, "You seem familiar, but I've never seen you before."

The Sages agreed.

"Forgive me," the man bowed, "I'm-Huh?"

Saria had walked up and shaken his hand. After doing so, she darted around him, making close-almost too close-observations.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

Saria turned to him at last, satisfied.

Finally, she bowed to him. "Hi, Zelda!"

"EH?! ZELDA!?"

Darunia looked at the Forest Sage strangely, "Saria, are you feeling okay? That's a _guy_…"

Saria shook her head.

The man, Sheik, smiled. "Why do you think that, Saria?"

Saria was extremely pleased with herself. "You can change your hair color, your eye color, and… some other things…" she said. "Butcha can't change the mark on your left hand!" Saria pointed to it.

Sheik looked at his left hand, acting confused, and smiled. "That's right, Saria!"

Nabooru cocked her head. "Eh?" She walked up to Sheik, and put a hand on his chest. "…………………….…Eh?"

WHAP!!

Darunia and Impa smacked her on the head. Sheik shook his-her?-head and smiled. In the puff and flash of light that made Nabooru jump back, the group saw their Princess standing in the alleyway with them.

"… Ohhhhhhhhh…" Nabooru nodded.

Ruto gave a little giggle, but then saw someone hunched over on a crate on the other side of the alley. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!" She squealed, and stampeded to greet her "fiancée" with a big bear hug.

~~~

"Ugh…" Link moaned, stopping in the back alley to take a breath, "Those crowds are hell on earth. Lucky no one's back here so I can-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!" A painfully familiar voice yelled. Someone stampeded down the alley, and proceeded to glomp Link, making him fall backwards off his crate.

"Aaaahhh-Ruto-" Link choked, "Air-help-me-anyone?"

The others came up. Tatl and Tael were hanging onto each other for support from laughing so hard, Zelda looked faintly unhappy, Rauru, Saria, Nabooru, and Impa looked a bit annoyed, the Skull Kid looked amazed that a high and mighty Sage could act like that, and Din and Nayru were letting out a few giggles. Darunia and Ralph, however, weren't holding back. The two let out roaring laughs, and Ralph was on the floor, pounding the ground.

"WA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ralph howled, "The g-g-great and mi-mighty He-Hero of Time HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! S-scared of a Zora?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Turning into quite the ladies' man, arentcha, Link?" Darunia chuckled.

"Hey!" Ruto turned on Ralph, angry, "Don't make fun of Linkie!!"

"LINKIE?!?!?!?!" 

THUD!!

Din, Nayru, and the Skull Kid fell down laughing as well. Link rose, and began to draw his sword when he remembered…

"Sowhatareyoudoinghereanyway?" he asked quickly before Ruto choked him again.

"Hey!!" Navi chirruped from Ralph's pocket. "Did you forget about me?"

"NOOOO!!!!" Link howled, "Navi's here too?"

Navi floated out and pouted. "I think Zelda n' the Sages have to tell us something! So LISTEN!!!!!"

"Ack!!" Link pulled his hat over his ears.

"Oh, Linkie, did you hurt your hands?" Ruto asked as she eyed Link's bandages.

"Uh, no," Link said, "I was working with uh, an um… a rope. Yeah, that's it, and I didn't want to get… um… blisters."

"Why don't we believe you?" Nabooru asked skeptically. "So, you've felt it too, huh? That feeling that something bad's going to happen?"

Link looked down and nodded.

"Will you be okay?" Zelda asked, concerned. "You're breathing kind of heavily..."

Ruto gave Zelda a Look. "Ohhh…"

Link nodded his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know where any of these injuries came from, he told them, just that he woke up and there they were.

"Weird," Ralph said.

Link avoided looking at Ralph. He shook his head and told them about his dream.

"Weird," Ralph repeated. "And what happened after that?"

"Nothing," Link lied, "After the Spiritual Stones shattered, I woke up."

"But why did your ribs start hurting?" Saria asked. "And your hands…"

"I'm not sure," Link lied again.

"But Zelda said she thought something big and dangerous was going to happen," Impa said, "Maybe your dream had something to do with that. Because that was no ordinary dream."

"Really?" Link looked at Zelda. "Are you sure?"

Everyone but the Sages looked at Zelda as well.

"I…" she looked down, embarrassed, "I don't know," she said. "I mean, I have this uneasy feeling in my mind, right? But… I… It's hard to tell what it is… But whatever it is, it's greater than anything we've fought before."

"Woah woah woah!" The Skull Kid looked shocked, "What do you mean? Like, huge? Bigger than Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's a good one!!" The Skull Kid fell over laughing. Everyone glared at him. "Eh, s-so-sorry. But that's impossible. Nobody's worse than Ganon!"

"Is Ganon going to come back?" Impa asked cautiously.

"No," Zelda shook her head. "This feeling came on very subtly. That's not how Ganondorf likes to show up. Whatever it is… may already be here."

"You know, she's right," a voice said, "Something's here. But lemme tell you kids right now it certainly has nothing to do with me."

"_Huh!?_" Everyone whipped around, searching for the person who had spoken.

"That sounded like…" Din said nervously.

"Ganondorf," Tatl spat. "I know."

"Where's it-" Tael looked around as well, "Coming from…?"

For awhile no one moved. Then, Link broke the silence.

"Why don't Zelda and the Sages go back to the castle before someone sees us?"

"What about you guys?" Zelda looked back at Din, Nayru, Ralph, and the Skull Kid.

"We want to stay, of course," Din replied.

"Why don't you just hang around here for awhile?"

"All right, then."

* * *

::Bows:: Sorry for it being so bad!! I swear, it gets better as it goes along. Less happy-go-lucky. I don't know what I was on while I wrote the first few chapters.


	2. Can You Keep a Secret?

Okay, people. I've got time for a quick update today. Expect Angel of Death and my other fics to be updated at least once a week. The last rehearsals of my school's play are wrapping up and we've got to stay till late… . Not to mention the one-act starts NEXT week… Please be patient, folks. The story will progress, but it needs time (Guy in background: LOTS of time!! Lazy ass… Megun-chan: SHUT UP!! ::chibi Megun-chan's come up and beat the guy with mallets). Anyways… updates shouldn't take THAT long.. I've got the first book out of two written already. It's been written for well over a year. And I haven't even finished the first chapter of the second part!! Writer's block is TERRIBLE, ain't it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has any relation whatsoever to Zelda. I don't even own Romani's smart-mouth cow joke in the beginning of the fic. That was my dear friend JJ's idea. 

* * *

****

Scroll II:

Can You Keep a Secret?

~~~

"So… bored… need… fun…"

"Ahhh… need… something… _anything…_ to do."

"Moo!"

"Okay, who let the cow in?"

"ROMANI LET THE COW IN, GRASSHOPPER!!!!!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooo…"

Perched upon a horse, her arms wrapped around her older sister's waist for support, was the cheerful Malon look-alike who always speaks in third person, otherwise known as Romani. Cremia, her elder sister, had her hands firmly on the reins, a big grin on her face as well. The horse they were on was one similar to Epona and was dragging a cart full of Chateau Romani.

"Surprise!" Cremia smiled, "Glad to see us?"

"Yay!" Romani jumped off the horse and threw her arms around Link. "Romani is happy to see Grasshopper!!"

"Ummm… yeah, I honestly am," Link said. "Long time no see. What are you two doing here?"

"Didn't ya notice?" Cremia jerked her thumb back at the cart. "I doubt these people've ever tasted something like this!"

"Can it cure headaches?" Ralph moaned, rubbing his head.

"If you want it to," Cremia smiled. "Come on, I've got enough for ever'one!"

"Yeay!" The Skull Kid cheered.

Within an hour, they were all settled around a campfire, with the exception of Link. He sat a distance from the group, sipping his Chateau quietly. After the others had gone to sleep, Romani and Cremia included, Link quietly stood up and mounted Epona, heading to Lake Hylia. Unknown to Link, Romani and the Skull Kid were still awake and watched him go with confused looks.

~~~

Link parked Epona near the fallen pillar, and swam out to the island. His lungs didn't hurt anymore, but when he touched his chest, he felt a bruise there.

He sat for awhile, just thinking. He didn't want to fall asleep, should the dream return. Finally, to keep himself occupied, he got up and threw rocks into Lake Hylia. A childish thing to do, yes, but the only thing.

"Link, are you okay?"

"Why is Grasshopper still up?"

Link jumped out of his skin. He turned, ready to hit the newcomers with a rock, but saw Romani and the Skull Kid jump back in fear, both of their faces illuminated by a purplish light-courtesy of Tael.

"Sorry," he said. "Why are you two still up?"

"We're a little worried," the Skull Kid answered, helping himself to a seat upon the dead tree. "You haven't been acting like yourself, really."

"Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"Well, Romani and Skull Kid noticed that Grasshopper didn't speak to Ralph today at all."

"And I think you were hiding something when you told us about your dream." The Skull Kid wrapped up.

"Why do you think that?" Link asked. The Skull Kid grinned and held up the Mask of Truth.

"You little…" Link sneered, but smiled at the same time. "I'm fine."

"No," Romani replied, "Grasshopper is not fine. Grasshopper didn't act like he did when Romani first met him."

Link sighed. No use hiding anything. "Can you… keep a secret?"

"Romani can," Romani nodded. "She doesn't know about Skull Kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the Skull Kid yelled, swinging upside down from the tree he was in.

Link sighed, and heaved another rock into the lake. "To tell you the honest-to-goddess truth, I left a part of that dream out, Skull Kid?"

"I knew it!!" the Skull Kid cheered. 

Romani just cocked her head. "Romani is confused."

Link told her about the dream.

"Is that why Grasshopper has Band-Aids on his hands?"

Link nodded. "Then… _someone_-"

"Ganondorf," The Skull Kid interrupted.

Link looked at him blankly. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew that," he said. "Someone asked me if I was ready."

"What did Grasshopper say?"

"Ready?" The Skull Kid snorted, "Ready for what?"

"Well, I said yes, Romani. And then Ganondorf asked if I was ready for death."

Both Romani and the Skull Kid were alert now, the Skull Kid sitting back on the branch.

"Then…" Link put a hand on his chest, "Someone stabbed me in the chest."

"Who?" Romani asked, her face growing pale. The Skull Kid just looked at Link.

"Is that where your chest injury came from?" he asked. "And your hands…"

Link nodded. "The person who stabbed me… do you already know who it is?"

Both kids shook their heads.

Link took a few deep breaths, and closed his eyes. He never thought something like this would be so hard to say. For Din's sake it was only one word. He opened his eyes, determined. Then he said it:

"Ralph."

SPLASH!!

Link and Romani turned around. The Skull Kid had fallen backwards into the water. He came up, sputtering and disbelieving but alive.

"You-you're kidding…" the Skull Kid looked up. "_Ralph_?! Link, you've gotta be…"

Link shook his head. "I saw his face before I 'died'. Besides, he's the only other person who has a sword, so it makes sense."

"A-are you sure…?" The Skull Kid wasn't convinced, "I mean…"

"It was definitely a boy, Skull Kid," Link shot back, "And he was definitely human. And let's face it, there's no way on earth it could be Ganondorf."

Romani whispered. "No wonder Grasshopper didn't talk much to Ralph…"

Link turned around and began to walk toward the bridge.

"There, I said it. Happy?"

"Grasshopper?"

"Hey, Link…" 

Link blinked, "Remember, you can't tell anyone. Not Din, Nayru, Ralph, Navi, or even your sisters, Romani and Tael."

"O… okay,"

"…"

Link sighed. "Come on, let's go back."

~~~

Since it had gotten too dark for the Sages to return to the Temples, Zelda let them stay overnight in the castle. It still didn't help Saria sleep any better. Despite the comfortable beds and warm blankets, she tossed and turned hours after everyone else had fallen asleep. Or so she thought…

Someone whacked her with a pillow. "You're just not used to it, that's your problem," Nabooru's voice came from the other side of the room. "It's okay. Now shut up and get some sleep."

Saria sighed and lay on her back, forbidding herself to turn to either side. Surprisingly enough, she fell asleep rather quickly.

~~~

__

Saria ran through the unknown streets alone, in the dark. She ran through an alley and found herself out in a wide-open street, gazing at the sky. It looked peaceful enough, only…

It was just like when the Moon was going to crash into Termina; on the horizon, the sky was a blood red. However, unlike that time, she couldn't see any stars. There were dark storm clouds covering the night sky. It looked ready to rain anytime.

Saria took one look behind her and continued to run. No matter where she went, however, she saw no one at all. She stopped once to look in the window of a store, but stepped back in horror when she saw what was inside.

Skeletons were lying in the shop. Most of them were collapsed on the ground, but there were one or two propped up in chairs. She looked into other windows, desperate to see another living person, but they were all the same.

The sound of thunder brought Saria's attention once again to the sky. As she had thought, it began to rain. But when Saria got this rain on her hands, her eyes widened in fear once again. When it hit her skin, it ran down in a deep red, almost as if it was…

Blood.

The blood-rain only lasted for a few minutes before it stopped, but it was enough to send Saria scrambling for cover. She almost ran into one of the stores, but remembered what she saw inside them. In the end, she was alone on the streets.

Then, she heard a sound she hadn't heard before. It sounded like a deep whistling, like winds at very high speeds.

She saw it then. How could she have missed it before? A giant cyclone of red wind towered above her. Before she knew it, Saria was off her feet and hurtling into the twister. As she was, she heard a voice that still sent chills up her spine.

"In this city of fate… Sage of the Forest, are you ready to face the Angel of Death?"

Saria screamed.

~~~

"What's wrong, Saria?! SARIA!!!!"

Someone exceptionally strong was shaking her shoulders. Saria's eyes snapped open and she jerked out of her bed, causing Darunia to jump back in shock. She looked to see the other Sages, except for Nabooru, gathered around her bed, all worried. A light switched on, and Saria saw Impa by a lamp.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Saria took a few deep breaths. "A… a dream," she decided finally. "I'm okay. Really."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Ruto said warily.

The door creaked open, and Zelda walked into the room.

~~~

"…So," Zelda sighed. "It… it has finally come, hasn't it?"

She and Saria were standing outside the girls' room in the moonlight hall. Zelda, as usual, was facing the window, Saria right behind her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Zelda asked. Saria told her as much as she could remember.

"Strange…" Zelda said. "That twister… and Ganondorf's voice. Almost just like what Link claims to be his dream."

"Huh?" Saria looked up from the ground. "What do you mean?"

"He was hiding something, Saria," Zelda replied. "I just absolutely know it."

"Why?"

"Because I had a nightmare as well," Zelda closed her eyes. "I fear something bad will happen to Link…"

"What?" Saria was slightly taken aback.

"I saw…" Zelda's voice shook. "I saw everything in my dream. Link was fighting… someone… in a misty forest. Then, that blood-red tornado came through, and after I could see what was going on, Link was already…"

Saria put a hand to her mouth. "He… _died_?" Saria felt her throat contract, and a tiny sob escaped. Zelda's dreams had never been wrong before… what if she was right this time?

* * *

Eurgh… what a horrible ending. But expect a lot of suspenseful things like that. Especially cliffhangers. I love cliffhangers. 


	3. Morning

This is where the plot holes open up faster than Will Parry opens windows into other worlds (Guess who read His Dark Materials this week? ^ - ^ V ). If you see one, let me know. I try to do my best, but it's a little difficult… The plot isn't exactly progressing, but it will, believe me…

* * *

****

Scroll III:

Morning

~~~

Romani fell asleep on the way back to Hyrule Field, so Link hoisted her up onto Epona. They returned to the camp just as the sun came up. Cremia was worried about delivering the milk before it spoiled, so she and Romani were off as soon as her little sister awoke.

Link waved to Romani as they pulled toward the castle. "Romani will keep Grasshopper's secret!!!" Romani called.

"What secret?" Ralph came up and propped his elbows on the Skull Kid's hat. Link looked away. "Link, what…?"

Link ignored him. "Skull Kid… you won't tell anyone either?"

The Skull Kid shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"What's going-?" Ralph began, then understanding crossed his face. "Link… do you like someone?"

"Wha-wha-what?" Link stammered, turning red. "No!"

"Reeeeeeeally…" Ralph looked at Link closely. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Yeah, y' know what?" Navi flew up and alighted on Ralph's shoulder. "When we first parted with Zelda that one time, you looked real disappointed."

"What-I-th-th-" Link was turning crimson. True, he _did_ sort of like Zelda, but, "That's not it!"

"Really? Wow," Ralph looked at Hyrule Castle. "Then I'd at least think you'd pick someone better-looking than Cremia. Not that I have anything against her, but-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!!" Link yelled, and turned away. "It's not about Zelda _or_ Cremia. It's something else."

"Oh. So no girls, huh?" Ralph looked disappointed.

"Nuh-uh."

"Oh… 'kay," Ralph shrugged. "Anyways, I'd better wake Nayru and Din up. We've gotta go back, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" The Skull Kid pounded his hand with his fist. "We gotta go too. See ya!" 

Tatl and Tael were already up, so the three set off for Kokiri Forest, the only way to get back to Termina from Hyrule.

Ralph walked over to Nayru, and shook her gently.

"Ugh…" she groaned, and her fist flailed out and connected with Ralph's cheek.

"OW!!!" he howled.

"Yaaah!!" Din sat up all of a sudden, causing Ralph to leap back.

"Quit… scaring… me!!" Ralph snapped. "We've gotta go back to Labrynna and Holodrum, guys!"

"Uhhhh… 'kay," the two Oracles nodded, and they got up.

"Hey," Ralph turned to Link as the three made their way towards Hyrule Castle, "Tell me what that secret was someday, all right?"

"Uh… yeah," Link nodded. Ralph saluted him and set off after the girls.

"Hey!" Navi said into Link's ear, making him jump all of the sudden. "You won't tell him, will you?"

Link shook his head. "No, Navi. How could I? He wouldn't understand."

~~~

"Waaaahh!" Nabooru stretched her arms. "I slept like a rock. How about you guys?"

"You slept like a rock because you sleep through _everything_." Darunia replied.

"What do you mean?" Nabooru turned around to face the Fire Sage.

"We all woke up in the middle of the night," Impa replied.

"Why?"

"Because of Saria. She was screaming bloody murder!" Ruto said, looking in the direction of the bedrooms. Saria was still asleep.

"Why the-" Nabooru asked. "Was she attacked?"

"No, it was a nightmare," Rauru responded.

"_Then why didn't you wake me up?!_" Nabooru yelled. "Is the kid okay?"

"She'll be all right," Zelda came into the room, "She's just tired."

"By the way," Ruto turned to Zelda, "What did you two talk about when you went outside? When she came in, she was crying and wouldn't say anything to us."

"We… we didn't talk about anything."

The Sages turned as Saria came into the room. "Zelda… Zelda just asked me what was wrong. I told her about my dream…"

"It's okay," Darunia nodded. "You don't have to tell us anything else."

"But why don't I believe you?" Nabooru scratched the bridge of her nose.

WHACK!!

Darunia and Impa proceeded to hit Nabooru on the head again.

"WHADJA DO _THAT_ FOR?!?" Nabooru yelled. She and Darunia instantly got into a fight.

"Saria, will you be all right?" Rauru asked.

"Uh-huh…" Saria nodded.

Impa, Ruto, Rauru, and Saria looked at one another, looked at the other two in the fight, ("Trust a Gerudo to be so insensitive!!!" "What the hell does _that_ mean!?" "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?!" "I didn't mean anything and you know it!! Pull that sword out of your ass, old man!!" "WHY YOU-!!!!" ) and left the room.

~~~

Back at Termina… In the Southern Swamp, to be precise…

"Aaahhh… man," the Skull Kid flopped on his back and clicked his shoes together. "I'm so bored!!"

"Well, at least you're not deciding to go steal stuff again," Tatl said, flying in his face. The Skull Kid swung a lazy hand, trying to get her to move.

"No, but thanks for the suggestion." He sat up. "Anything's better than-huh?"

He looked up and sniffed.

Tatl and Tael also looked around. 

"Do you guys smell smoke or is it just me?" Tatl asked.

"Yeah, but…" Tael flew high in the sky and looked to the north. "It's coming from… Clock Town?!"

"Eh?!" Tatl and the Skull Kid looked up. The Skull Kid swung his legs once, twice, bounced up, and sped off towards Clock Town.

"Eeshus, I hate it when he does that," Tatl moaned, and she and her brother chased him as fast as their wings could fly. "It's probably nothing. If it's something small he's in sooooo much trouble."

~~~

As it turned out, the fire the Skull Kid smelled wasn't exactly _small_, as Tatl thought. Someone had let a pair of Fire Lizalfos run wild in the town. However, upon seeing the Skull Kid run past him, the South Clock Town guard stopped the forest kid, angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Um-I-well…" the Skull Kid looked around. "What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb," the guard replied, "You let those monsters in here as some kinda trick, didn't you?"

"No, I was in the Swamp," the Skull Kid admitted, tracing the pattern on the cobblestone with his foot.

"Before that?!"

"Visiting friends in Hyrule. Since yesterday. Sir," He added quickly.

The guard glared at him for a moment. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Ask Link."

The guard scratched his head. "'Link'? Well, don't I feel dumb. Uh… get going."

"Thank you!" The Skull Kid did as he was told and scampered off to East Clock Town.

"Uh… I meant get out of town," the guard blinked.

Tatl chased after the Skull Kid. 

"Um… sorry for the inconvenience," Tael apologized.

"Tael!" Tatl called. Tael quickly flew eastward.

~~~

In East Clock Town, they were shocked-but kind of expecting-to find that the area was deserted-or until they reached the upper section, near the Bomber's entrance to the astronomy. The first thing the Skull Kid saw was the circle of fire, and it had two people trapped inside it. The next thing he noticed was-

"Well, there's _one_ of the Lizalfos," Tatl said offhandedly.

As she claimed, one Fire Lizalfos was circling the fiery circle, occasionally breathing fire in it to keep it burning.

The Skull Kid gasped. "But look who is inside it!"

The fairies squinted and saw Din and Nayru, standing back to back, each trying to destroy the fire.

"Din!" Tael cried, "Nayru!?"

"Odd…" Tatl looked around, "I don't see Ralph anywhere. He's never away from Nayru."

The Skull Kid cracked his knuckles. "Well, if he ain't here, then _I'll _have to do something."

"Dummy!!" Tatl yelled. "What can _you_ do?"

"You'd be surprised." Her friend remarked.

As the two fairies watched, the Skull Kid climbed onto the Milk Bar roof. Once he thought he saw Din look his way and nudge Nayru, but he was busy looking for… something.

"Yeay!" he cheered as he held something up.

"Dummy!!" Tatl repeated. "Link'll _kill_ you!!"

"Where'd you get that?" Tael asked.

"Link gave it to me," the Skull Kid said, "And Tatl… shut up. Why'd he give it to me if not to defend myself?"

"_Gave _it to you?" Tatl raised an eyebrow.

The Skull Kid chose to ignore her, took a deep breath, and yelled:

"Hey!! Ugly!!"

Even over the roar of the fire, the Lizalfos heard him and looked up. He stopped adding fire to the ring, and eventually the flames subsided, allowing Din and Nayru to sneak away.

"Yeah!! You, the pyromaniac!!"

The Skull Kid took a giant leap off the Milk Bar roof, and hovered in the air for awhile. As he fell, he threw the item with all the little might he had.

The Ice Arrow connected with its target, hitting the Lizalfos right between the eyes.

"That was _USELESS!!!_" someone behind the Skull Kid yelled.

"Whaddaya mean!?" The Skull Kid turned to face Din, who stood over him, irritated.

"Ice has no effect whatsoever on fire, remember?" she reminded him.

"Tried to tell you," Tatl lied.

"Wha-bu-bu-but…" the Skull Kid stammered.

GROOOAR!!!!

The Lizalfos sprang up, having fallen down from _shock_, and pulled the Ice Arrow from its forehead.

"Uh…" they all blinked.

"Time to resort to Plan B, right?" Tatl smiled.

"Plan… B?" Nayru asked.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" Tael, Tatl, and the Skull Kid said simultaneously, and took off back to South Clock Town. The Lizalfos roared and leapt after them.

"That's… Plan… B?" Din asked.

Nayru giggled.

~~~

The lady stopped to get her bearings for a moment, and looked around.

'Hmmmmm…' she said to herself, 'If this map is right, then Clock Town should be nearby-'

GROOOOAR!!!

She heard a far-off roaring, and looked up.

"What in the name of Din was that?" she heard one of her guards say.

"We should hurry," the lady replied, "Let's get going."

"Yes, your Highness!"

~~~

Skull Kid and the fairies ran like an injured and angry Fire Lizalfos was after them-well, which it was. They were fast, but so was the fiery lizard. And the fact that it kept breathing fire at them didn't help much at all.. Before long, the trio found themselves trapped in North Clock Town, surrounded by fire.

'Crap!' Tatl thought, "This can't be good this can't be good this can't be good!!'

The Lizalfos crept in slowly and let out a menacing roar. But the roar was quickly turned into a shriek of pain and then cut off altogether as something went through the back of its head, completely impaling the monster. It glared at its former prey, lashed its claws out weakly, and fell. Behind the body, calmly pulling his sword from the back of the head was-

"Ralph!" Tael cried. "There you are!"

Tatl waved, but stopped when she saw the Skull Kid's face. Aside from Link, Zelda, the Sages, and the two oracles, Ralph was one of the only grown-ups the Skull Kid trusted. So what was with the almost dirty look?

"Umm…" Tatl just nodded. "Thanks a lot. We thought we were goners."

"'S okay," Ralph nodded. "Have you seen Nayru?"

"Last we saw, she was in East Clock Town with Din," Tael offered.

Tatl glared at the Skull Kid. "Aren't you gonna _say_ something?" she snapped.

"Big sister!!" Tael scolded his sister for the first time he remembered.

Tatl looked at him in shock. So did the Skull Kid.

"Craaaaaaaaap!!!!!" they heard someone yell.

Din came running as fast as she could toward them. "Did you forget about the other one?!" she yelled.

"Din!!" Ralph yelled. "Where's Nayru?"

Din stopped and shrugged. "Thought she found you."

"What?! Skull Kid told me he saw her with _you_." Ralph gave an exasperated sigh and ran off.

"Thanks for leaving us alone!!" Din called as she backed into the corner with the Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael, about to be fried by the Fire Lizalfos.

"Any more hidden weapons that you can use?" Din asked the Skull Kid.

The Lizalfos didn't leave time for an answer. It took a deep breath, ready to fry them all. Din screwed her eyes shut, waiting for the end…

A flash of metal appeared near the Lizalfos's neck, and continued in a horizontal direction, completely decapitating the monster. The head, its tongue lolling out of its mouth, rolled towards Din, who kicked it away in disgust.

"Who was that…?" Tael flew up to see what had happened. "Oh!"

Standing behind the slain monster was a guard in tacky orange armor. By the entrance to Termina Field were two more of the same armored guards. Standing between them was a woman wearing an extremely odd and seemingly out-of-date outfit. But then again, maybe the reason the outfit seemed out of date was because it _was_ out of date-by about four hundred years.

"Woah," Din blinked. "Ralph's _so_ gonna have a fit when he sees this."

Din, Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid gaped at the woman. And Queen Ambi tried to meet their gazes as best as she could.


	4. Return of the Queen

Nyahahahahahahahaha!!! I ripped off of Tolkein! I'M SO BAD!!! ::sniffle, sob:: And the plotholes… the PLOTHOLES!!!! ::stabz the plotholes, plotholes go "pushuuuuu…":: But try to enjoy this anyways.

* * *

****

Scroll IV:

Return of the Queen

"Q-Queen Ambi…?" Din said slowly. "What are you doing here…?"

"I've been meaning to ask _you_ the same question," Tatl said to Din.

"I would like to know that as well," Ambi agreed.

"Wait'll Ralph sees _you_!" Din said, "He's gonna go berserk!"

"What about me?" Ralph appeared by the entrance to South Clock Town, Nayru with him. "Thought I heard… WOAH!!!!!"

"What are you doing here?" Nayru asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Visiting Termina," Ambi nodded. "Like any other normal traveler would."

"And you brought… them?" Ralph looked at the guards.

"Why not?" Ambi huffed.

"Okay, she answered your question," Tatl flew right in Din's face. Din fought the urge to hit her in front of the Skull Kid and Tael. "How'd _you_ get here?"

"Well, let's see…" Nayru tried to remember how they came here. "There was a landslide, and the passage to Labrynna from Rolling Ridge is blocked."

"So you came here because…?" Tael blinked.

"Well, we had to get back somehow, right?" Ralph smiled. "So we decided we'd walk!"

THUD!!

Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid fell down, exasperated.

"You don't know how far away Termina is from Labrynna and Holodrum, do you?" The Skull Kid asked.

"True," Ambi agreed, "It took me a fair time to get here as well."

"Well," Din looked annoyed, "I guess some people haven't heard of _boats_ now, have they?"

"A long time by boat, dear."

Din joined the fairies and the Skull Kid in another exasperated fall.

"Hey, d'you want to see how everyone else is doing, Queen Ambi?" Tael asked.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Ambi replied.

"What are you thinking?" the Skull Kid asked. "We're going back to Hyrule?"

"Why not? I mean, everyone's gonna think that you did all this."

"Ulp." The Skull Kid looked around. Yeah, Clock Town was pretty charred up. Of course, due to his former reputation, he'd probably get blamed for this being one of his "pranks". Yes, now that he thought more about it, he was surprised people weren't already coming after him with torches and pitchforks. "Ummm…"

~~~

Needless to say, Link and the Sages were surprised to see the others, but seeing Ambi was the biggest shock. Link felt like he was going to have a heart attack, while Ruto latched onto Link and reminded him of his adventures in the Shadow Temple and Ikana Canyon

"Aaaaaaaaah!!! YOU!!!!" Ruto shrieked. "Link, save me!!!!"

Link felt like whacking her. "Queen Ambi's normal now, Ruto," he said. "Relax."

"Is everything all right?" Zelda walked through the door. "I just heard-oh!"

She spotted Queen Ambi, who in return smiled and waved. "Q-Queen Ambi! This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Yes, it is certainly nice to see all of you again," she turned to Ruto, who was still latched onto Link. She had to give a little smile. "It seems you aren't any better off than when we last met, young hero."

"Uh... yeah... well..." Link said, "...Yeah."

Ruto pouted. "Did you forget about me?!" she asked, and hugged Link tighter. "Save me!!"

"Ruto it's bloody all right!!!" Nabooru yelled with some irritation. "Ambi's all right now!!!"

Ruto frowned. "Oh..."

Tatl was watching all this with some amusement. Well… very little. All right, none. Something was bothering her…

"Tael? Lil' bro?" she said offhandedly. Tael appeared next to her, confused. She hadn't called him "Lil' bro" for quite awhile.

"Big sister, are you okay?" Tael asked her in a low voice.

"What happened back there? You aren't supposed to yell at me like that!" Tatl scoffed.

"What, when you got in Skull Kid's face for not thanking Ralph?" Tael said, looking down. "Well…"

He relayed to his sister what happened when she had fallen asleep, when Link talked to Romani and the Skull Kid.

"……Oh." Tatl hung her head. "I should have asked first. Now I feel bad."

"But enough of this awkward conversation!" Ambi smiled, and Ralph and she exchanged a glance. "I would like to hear what has been going on since we last left each other's company! Come! Tell me everything!"

~~~

Outside Hyrule Castle, two guards stood watch at the gate, neither of them speaking much. Nothing seemed to be happening, making the evening to be very dull.

"… Nice night, isn't it?" one of the guards asked the other.

"Mm-hmm," The other responded.

The first guard stretched his arms out. "Sure wish something exciting would happen.

"Mm-hmm," The second repeated.

The first guard began to get irritated. "Would it absolutely _kill_ you to say something besides 'Mm-hmm'?"

"I'm trying to concentrate. Shut up," the second guard snapped. "Is that enough words for you?"

"Hey," the first guard said, holding up his hands, "I was just trying to make conversation!"

"…"

The "conversation" was interrupted by a rustling in the nearby bushes. Both guards turned in the direction of the noise, but whatever it was never moved again.

"Probably a stray animal," the second guard said casually.

"Yes…"

This was the last thing that passed through the guards' minds before something attacked them from behind. The screams attracted other guards, but whatever attacked the first two turned on the others. For a few seconds, screams and cries of pain filled the night. Then, suddenly, all was silent.

~~~

Inside the castle, Link was laughing at some joke Saria had told them when the shouts of the guards reached his pointed ears. Instantly, Ralph and he leapt up, drawing their swords.

"What in the-" Nabooru gasped. "Link, Ralph, what is it?"

"Did you hear that shouting?" Link asked. "Something just happened."

"Ohhh… What?" The Skull Kid shrank back.

"I don't know," Ralph responded. "But I'm going to find out.

Ralph ran out of the room. Link opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and followed his friend. Nabooru stayed silent for a while, and then stood up. 

"I'm going with them," she announced, and took off. 

Darunia made an agitated noise and followed Nabooru, Impa not far behind. Ruto looked at the remaining people, then at the door, and back and forth, torn between fighting or not.

"Stay here, Ruto," Nayru said calmly.

"No way!" Ruto cried. "Link needs my help!" she looked frantically around the room, obviously looking for a weapon.

"Ruto, though I do not doubt your fighting skills, let it be," Rauru said. "We should wait in the Chamber of Sages."

Saria nodded fervently. Ruto looked slightly sad, but agreed, and the three disappeared, leaving Ambi, the Oracles, the Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael alone.

~~~

"Why are you following me!?" Ralph exclaimed.

"If it's something big, you won't be able to do it alone!" Link pointed out, running alongside Ralph.

"Well, yeah, but…" He gestured to the Sages behind him.

Link had no time to answer, because they had reached the courtyard. The party stopped, amazed at what they saw. All the guards in the vicinity were on the ground, unmistakably dead. Yet…

"Nothing," Nabooru flipped over the nearest corpse and examined the body. "It's unmarked."

"Oh, that's just GREAT!!!" Ralph flew up his hands, his sword clattering nearby. "Not only are they all dead, but we have no idea who-"

"-Or what," Impa added.

"Or _what_…. killed… them…?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Impa. She said nothing, just gazed at the sky, or, more precisely, at the top of the castle. The rest of them looked up, and saw something on top of the highest point of the castle-but what it was, nobody could say. From what they could see by the moonlight, it definitely had a human figure, but then, so did many other things. It also had black, leathery wings that beat against each other every now and then.

"Who-" Link was speechless. "Who are you!?"

Link received no answer except a faint laugh.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

But he again got no answer. The creature flapped its wings and took off, soaring into the black of night. But it seemed Link could still hear the laughing. And it was very odd laughter indeed; it sounded hoarse and hollow, like something scrambling for footing on rocks.

"That…" Impa said cautiously, making Link believe once again that she could read minds. "That's not laughing…"

All was silent for a moment, then they heard it again. Ralph cautiously walked over to retrieve his sword, but he was suddenly knocked backwards by some black beast.

"Ack!!" he cried as he wrestled with it. The creature was very strong, and was able to pin him to the floor. Ralph blindly groped for his sword, and his hand found something sharp and cold. He felt for the handle, grabbed his sword, and took a good swing. There was a shriek, and the creature fell backwards. In the darkness, Link could barely make out six twitching yellow legs and blue body, with a dark red spot at the end.

"Tekitite," Darunia said, disgusted.

Everyone grew silent. Nabooru walked over to two of the guards' bodies, and picked up two fallen spears. Sure they were crudely made in comparison to a Gerudo's weapons, but they'd have to do. For now…

Grunting and bone-rattling alerted them to a new presence. Over the walls of the courtyard emerged countless Stalfos and Moblins, all armed to the teeth. They saw Ralph, Link, and the Sages, and they saw the monsters. Then, with a cry, the evil creatures rushed forth, and the battle began.

~~~

Zelda paced the room, anxious. Ambi looked out the window, concerned. Nayru just watched Zelda. And Din and the Skull Kid sat on the couch, nervous.

"They've been gone too long," Zelda said, nervously. "Something must have happened-"

"There is a battle going on," Queen Ambi stated. "Outside."

Zelda looked up. "Something's trying to get into the castle," Ambi continued, narrating for them what was going on outside. "But Link and those who had left are fighting them bravely."

Din went up to look. "She's right," she agreed. "What should we do... Zel...da?"

She looked around. Zelda was no longer there. She moved quickly to the door and saw someone running very quickly down the halls.

"Sheik," Din called, and raced out.

Nayru suddenly felt very queasy. Something was wrong. How many Moblins were out there, she wondered, and how many Stalfos? And why were they doing this?

~~~

Sheik sprinted down the halls as fast as he could go. He paid no attention to Din, who was crying out for him to stop.

'Link...' he thought as he ran to the courtyard door, 'Wait for me… I'm coming...'

* * *

YES!!! Finally, we're getting somewhere!!!!! ::grabs the popcorn:: It gets better from this chapter on, I swear to you. So keep reading, fellow fans!!

-Megun-chan-


	5. Angels Aren't Always Good

BEHOLD!!! Plotholes abound in this chapter! Yeah, that's what I always say, I know. It's because I have an inferiority complex. Put up or shut up. And be prepared for some gory battle scenes all the way through the chapter…

* * *

****

Scroll V:

Angels Aren't Always Good

It was hard to say whether the battle was in the favor of the monsters not. Link and Ralph took the monsters head on, cutting arms, legs, and heads off the creatures. They worked as a perfect team; when one was about to be cut down the other leapt to his defense. Nabooru had since discarded her spears and stole two scythe-shaped swords from the bodies, which were better suited for a Gerudo. She pushed her training to its limits and spun around in a Dance of Death, cutting down no less than two monsters at a time. A Stalfos brought down its sword, about to cut Impa in two, but she stopped the sword a few inches from her face. She tripped over an arm lying on the ground, and fell backward. The Stalfos flew away, loosening its grip on the sword. Impa sprang up, and deftly sliced a Moblin behind her in half. And Darunia demonstrated amazing strength by picking up a Moblin and throwing it as hard as he could across the courtyard. Ralph, who was nearby where the poor beast landed, flinched as he heard its skull crack.

Yet no matter how much they tried, even more Moblins and Stalfos kept climbing over the walls, and soon, the defenders began to grow tired. So was the scene when Sheik arrived. He pulled out a dagger and instantly sprang into the fray. He turned around, frantically searching for any sign of Link or the others, and tripped over something. It was a body, and Sheik was horrified to see it was the body of a guard. He felt something light inside him, some anger, some rage, and he was soon slashing in every direction, taking out the monsters with a furious energy.

"Sheik?!" he heard a familiar voice cry out.

Sheik turned to see Darunia in an armlock with a sword-carrying Moblin. A Stalfos moved silently behind Darunia and raised his sword. But almost instantly, the bones and armor clattered onto the floor. Darunia ripped the arm with the sword off the Moblin, and decapitated it. Sheik and he turned to see who the savior was. It was Nabooru, wielding two scythe-like swords and covered in blood.

"Nabooru, are you all right?!" Sheik called.

Nabooru shrugged. "Yeah, I'm okay." She did a double take. "_Sheik_?!"

Sheik nodded and sprang away, looking for Impa and Link. He didn't have far to go. Link was in the middle of a group of Moblins, all ready to impale him with their spears. Link did a quick spinning attack, and the four of them were sliced in half. Link heard someone shouting, and Ralph ran forward. Sheik came closer.

"Link!" he shouted.

They turned. "Zelda?!" Link cried.

Suddenly, the form of a Stalfos lured up behind them, sword raised. "Look out!!!" Sheik yelled. Too late. The Stalfos swung the sword. The weapon hit Link head on, and he fell. Sheik gasped.

Link went down on one knee, and moved his hand to his shoulder, clutching a deep wound. Sheik ran to him. Ralph sprang forward and destroyed the monster.

Link took a deep breath as Sheik bent down. "It's not bad…" he gasped. 

Sheik bit his lip and pulled out a vial of red liquid. Link instantly recognized it as a Red Potion and gratefully drank, even though it smelled terrible. Instantly, the pain vanished and the bleeding stopped. Link jumped up, revived and ready for action. 

Something dark shone atop the castle tower, and the ground shook. A shock wave came from the castle and swept over the battlefield, knocking everyone and everything down, and killing all the monsters.

~~~

Darunia shoved a Moblin carcass off of him and got up. "Is everyone all right?!" he called. 

A nearby Moblin split in half, and Nabooru climbed out of the center, disgusted.

"I'm all right," she said. "But… where is everyone?" She cupped her hands to her mouth, and called: "Impa! Link! Ralph! Sheik!!" Where are you?!"

Someone moved nearby, and Impa emerged from a pile of bones and armor. She had a gash on her arm that was bleeding profusely, but seemed to be all right.

"Wh-" she gasped, looking around. "Where is the princess?! She came out here, didn't she?! I heard-"

There was a muffled explosion, and several bodies flew into the air. The first thing the three Sages noted was a spot of green. Link emerged and dusted himself off. He then reached down and helped Princess Zelda up. Ralph arose nearby, and moved towards the group.

"Zelda!" Impa rushed forward. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes…" Zelda nodded. "But… what happened?!"

They all sat, stooped in silence until the silence was broken by a chuckle, which turned into a hideous and evil laugh. Nearby, someone pulled himself off the ground and stood tall, about six feet high. How he got there, nobody could figure out. That wasn't what made Link drop his sword in shock, though. It was the man's flaming red hair, sunken eyes, and dark skin.

"It's-" Zelda gasped.

"No…" Darunia shook his head.

"It… can't be…" Link glared.

The man just smirked back, a small laugh escaping from his throat.

"GANONDORF?!"

~~~

Din returned to the room with Nayru and the Skull Kid.

"Din, are you all right?" Nayru asked.

"What happened?" The Skull Kid leapt up.

Din explained. She had followed Sheik but soon lost him within the castle. Then, a few minutes ago, she had been knocked off her feet by some sort of quake.

"We were too," Nayru added.

Din nodded "I began to get worried about you guys," she finished, "and ran back here."

"Sit down and rest," Nayru offered.

Din sat down gratefully. 

The Skull Kid smiled. But without warning, something drew his attention, and he whipped around to face the window.

"Skull Kid?!" Din gasped.

The Skull Kid narrowed his eyes, "No-" he hissed. "No way…"

~~~

It was a tense moment filled with shock, surprise, and anger. Link was the first to recover. He seized his sword off the ground and he and Impa leapt in front of Zelda, protecting her. Darunia took a surprised step back, but regained himself and stood firm. Nabooru readied her scythes. And Ralph let loose such a strong stream of curses that Link was glad Saria and the Skull Kid weren't there to hear it.

The silence was broken when Link stepped forward, or as good as he could, considering the circumstances.

"What do you want?" Link asked. Ganondorf did not reply. "Did you just-"

They were broken off by footsteps. Din, Nayru, and the Skull Kid burst into the courtyard, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was happening.

"Wha-" Nayru gasped when she saw Ganondorf. "Wha-Wha-Wha-What?!"

"Nayru!!!" Ralph yelled and dashed over to her. He whipped around to face Ganondorf and pulled out his sword, protecting them all. The Skull kid backed away slightly.

Ganondorf hardly paid them any mind. He glanced over once, then his eyes returned to Link. And Link stared back. The air seemed to crackle with energy.

"So, you did…" Link repeated. "I mean, did you just-"

"Save you?" Ganondorf snickered. Link furrowed his brow and nodded. "Not exactly. And I don't expect any favors from you either." He chuckled and held his hand out. A cloud of purple smoke issued out of nowhere and spiraled upwards, disappearing after a few inches. In its place was a shining red ruby.

"The-" Darunia gasped. "The _Goron's Ruby_?! How-!!"

Ganondorf smiled and clenched his fist, crushing the ruby as well.

"No-!" Link yelled.

Ganondorf just laughed. The red light shone brighter, until it consumed his body. Then, instantly, the light disappeared. Link could tell there was a change. Ganondorf seemed more confident, more powerful. Then, he understood; The King of Evil was back.

"There was a legend…" Impa whispered partially to herself, "That if one of the Triforce bearers manages to break the Spiritual Stone, they would receive immense power… and new life."

"That seems to be the case, huh?" Nabooru replied.

Din was watching this in terror when she suddenly felt something pang her chest. She gasped, and went down on one knee.

"Din?!" Nayru bent down. "Are you all right!?"

"What's going on…?" Din asked, gasping for air. 'It hurts…'

"Din-!" Nabooru gasped, and turned to Ganondorf, furious, "What did you do?!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. But Ganondorf just stood there.

"So?" Link asked. "Why won't you destroy me? Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yes," Ganondorf said. Link could have sworn on the Holy Triforce that there was some disappointment in his tone. "But I will not."

"_What_?!" Link gasped, dropping his sword in shock again. "_Why_?!"

Ganondorf just stared straight ahead. "Because of what's to come." he said finally.

"What do you mean?" Ralph asked.

Ganondorf blinked, coming out of his trance. "You mean, you don't _know_?!" he looked at Ralph.

"Know what?" Ralph asked.

Ganondorf shook his head. "_You_ know, don't you, kid?" He turned to Link. Link looked confused. Ganondorf sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots. I've been trying to warn all of you for the past day or two."

"What are you talking about?!" Link cried.

Ganondorf sighed.

"The Angel of Death's coming for you, Link, all of you. And she isn't happy."

"Wha-" Link gasped.

__

Hero of Time, are you ready for death?

"So… that _was_ you…" Link nodded.

"Yes. I still have the Triforce of Power inside me. I felt this was going to happen. So I attempted to warn you. Don't look stupid, kid, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then, what-?" Link asked.

"They have a word for this… Oh, what's it called? Oh, yes. A demonstration. This is a demonstration of the power the Angel and her demons hold. Like I said earlier, I'm not trying to be nice or anything. And I'm not telling you everything.

"The minions of the Angel of Death will be coming soon. They can sense death-and all these bodies lying around here-and they know someone who is not supposed to be alive is. That's me."

"So they're coming… to kill _you_?!" Link asked.

Ganondorf smirked. "I've been dead long enough for people to know about it. So if they saw me walking around, don't you think they'd get a little scared, think something's up?"

Link nodded.

"Now listen carefully, because this is the single most important thing I will ever tell you. _Do not let them get the Triforce from my body_. They need it to make the angel stronger-she's not at her full power yet. And once they take the Triforce from the you and the princess, it'll all be over. This time, for real. So don't let them have it. Ever."

Link nodded again.

Ralph looked up. "Something's here," he said, pointing to the highest tower again.

A creature was silhouetted against the moonlight. Link recognized the big black wings-it was the creature from earlier. Without a warning, it took off again and landed in front of them all. At a closer observation, Link could tell that the creature was actually a woman-but she couldn't be human. She stood at least seven feet tall, and her long black demon wings had to be almost as large. She surveyed the scene with dark eyes, and brushed raven-black bangs out of her face. Then, without warning, she turned to Ganondorf, and flew at him at an alarming rate.

What really happened no one could tell, but one instant, Ganondorf was there, in front of all of them, the next instant there was a horrible noise and the King of Evil had a giant hole in the middle of his torso, and the next, he vanished. The Triforce piece stayed where his hand had been, and glowed for a brief moment before dropping onto the ground. The woman turned around and walked back over. She bent down, and picked up the piece of the Triforce with one bloodstained hand. She turned to them, cackled, and took off.

__

Do not let them get the Triforce…

Link was shaken back to reality. The Triforce of Power would fall into the hands of the Angel of Death, and he wasn't doing anything about it.

"I don't think so!!" he yelled, and quick as a flash loaded his bow. 

The arrow flew at the creature, but at the last moment, it disappeared into a black thundercloud. The arrow lost its power and fell.

"No-" Link closed his eyes. A minion of the Angel of Death had killed Ganondorf. How much stronger was the angel? And once she had the Triforce…

Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Zelda, who had been scared silent for so long, screamed.

* * *

Nothing really to say… Be prepared for the plot to actually ::gasp:: MOVE ALONG next chapter!!!! O.o

~ Megun-chan


	6. Separation

Ladies and Gentlemen, in all fairness, I must dedicate this wonderfully confusing and semi-gory chapter with absolutely NO relevance to the plot to my dearly departed hamster, Pan. She passed away this Saturday from old age. She was a very resilient, albeit rather stupid hamster, and we will miss her dearly (Guy in back: YEAH RIGHT!!! Me: SHUDDAP, YOU INSOLENT JERK ::sends chibis to attack guy with mallets::!!!). Without further ado, here is chapter six of The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death.

* * *

****

Scroll XI:

Separation

~~~

The demon cackled and flew high through the clouds, the still bloody Triforce of Power clenched in her hand.

"Hahahaha!!" she laughed. "I've finally got it! The Triforce of Power! My lady will be so pleased…"

She broke the cloud barrier and flew towards the west-towards the setting moon. She flew over the desert, drawing the attention of a couple Gerudo guards, and soared past the Haunted Wasteland. As soon as she passes the Desert Colossus, everything turned dark, though the sun peeked over the edge of Death Mountain. The demon sensed the sunrise and put on a burst of speed.

She flew up a mountain and landed on a flat platform in front of a large, dark fortress. She entered, paying little attention to the Stalfos and Moblins at the gates. She walked past the many monsters, training, working, and preparing for war. She walked past the dungeons, pausing for a moment to relish the screams of terror coming from the tortured. She entered through a pair of double doors and climbed a spiral staircase. At the end of the staircase was a large, dimly lit room. There was an altar at the end flanked by two burning torches. Someone was standing in front of the altar with her back to the demon.

"I feel great power…" they said, "You have one of the Triforce pieces, don't you?"

"Yes, my lady…" the demon knelt and presented the Triforce of Power. The lady turned around, still veiled in shadows, and walked towards the demon. The demon looked down and flinched as the lady's soft hands took the Triforce piece.

"Aaaah…" the lady smiled, but stopped as she noticed. "How did this happen?" she asked the demon coldly. "It is stained with blood…"

"My-My lady…" the demon stammered, "It-It was not easy to obtain… I had to take it by force…"

"I see…" the lady smiled. "So, the great King of Evil is finally dead?"

The demon nodded. The lady began to laugh and walked back over to the altar. She placed the Triforce of Power in the second of three triangle-shaped hollows and the altar began glowing red.

"Ahhhhhh…" the lady sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Such power!"

After the red light subsided, the lady turned back to the demon.

"Come, my minion," she smirked, and left through a door behind the altar. The demon quickly followed.

~~~

The sun rose on a sad scene in the Hyrule courtyard. Still in shock from the events of the night before, the Sages, Link, and the others set fires, burning the corpses of the monsters and their limbs. Nearby was a pile of freshly upturned earth, which concealed the bodies of the guards. Impa had gone to the Chamber of Sages to tell the others what had happened.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Link said finally.

Everyone looked at him.

"I couldn't get the Triforce piece from the demon. If something bad happens… it's all my fault."

"Link…" Zelda began, but in a flash of light, Impa, Saria, Rauru, and Ruto were next to them.

"What's going on?!" Rauru looked around. "Ganondorf's… _dead_?!"

Everyone nodded, Saria looked disbelievingly at Link.

"Impa said the Angel of Death is coming…" Saria said, "Is that true?"

"From what Ganondorf told us, yes." Link answered.

"So what now?" Ralph crouched down, adding sticks to the fire. "What do we do?"

"Maybe…" Rauru began, "Maybe you should return to your homelands. Stay there until we call you again. Ambi… you can stay here… I think it will be safer if you remain in the castle instead of traversing all over Hyrule."

Ambi, Ralph, Din, Nayru, and the Skull Kid silently nodded, and turned to leave.

"Six Sages…" Zelda said quietly. "You should return to your temples, too."

Everyone but Impa and Link vanished.

"Princess, will you be all right?" Impa asked.

Zelda nodded, and the Sheikah disappeared.

"Link…" Zelda began, "Maybe you should go… too…"

Link nodded and walked into the castle. As he passed Zelda, he stopped. Gently, he put a hand on her shoulder, then left.

Zelda blinked. Everyone was gone now. Or so she thought…

As she turned to go back into the castle, she saw Din.

"Well, Din?" she asked, "Aren't you going?"

Din just looked at Zelda. "Amazing," she breathed.

"What's amazing?" Zelda asked.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Din said to herself, looking down with a mischievous expression on her face.

"See _what_ before?" Zelda asked.

Din blinked. "You mean, you don't… know?"

"I would if you just told me!" Zelda exclaimed.

Din hesitated. Then:

"You're in love, Zelda. You're in love with Link."

"What…?" Zelda let out a small gasp.

Din took one look at the Princess's surprised face, and smiled. "That was it, wasn't it?" she grinned. "I guessed right!!"

"Wh… why do you think that?"

"The way you looked… just now," Din explained, "When Link left. I've seen it so many times before."

"Where?"

Din gave Zelda a disbelieving look. "It's the same look Ralph gives Nayru every time he's around her and she's not looking."

Zelda blushed. It took all of her dignity to hold herself back from becoming hysterical and admitting everything to Din. "When… after the dream I had, I'm afraid I'll never see Link again, that I'll never be able to…"

Din nodded. "Yep, that's _exactly_ how Ralph feels. He said so when I asked him the same thing. He said after seeing Nayru possessed by Veran, he's afraid he'll never be able to tell her he loves her."

She left and followed the others. Zelda just stared after them.

'That's it…' she thought, ashamed of not figuring it out before. 'And what about Link? Does he feel the same way…?'

~~~

The lady with the dark hair climbed up another set of spiral stairs, the demon following behind her. She emerged at the top of the fortress, and stood for a moment, overseeing the land.

"Your orders, my lady?" the demon asked.

The lady nodded. "Send all the dark demons across Labrynna, Termina, and Holodrum. They must not leave Hyrule."

The demon didn't bother to ask who "they" were. She nodded and left. A few minutes later, the darkness inside the fortress seemed to leak out in all directions. After a few seconds, the flow stopped.

"Now let's see how long they can hide." The lady let out a roaring, loud laugh. 

A few hundred miles away, in the Gerudo Fortress, the fierce, strong Amazon females heard this laugh and shuddered.

~~~

"You can find a way over the ocean from Great Bay," The Skull Kid said.

"Thank you," Nayru smiled. "I hope everything turned out all right…"

The four friends were walking through the Lost Woods en route to Termina. The Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael, and Nayru were walking ahead, while Din and Ralph walked behind.

"So……" Din stopped, folding her arms.

"……So what?" Ralph turned around and stopped as well.

Din smiled. "You still haven't told Nayru what you really want to, have you?"

"Uh……" Ralph blushed.

Din walked up to him and patted him on the back. "It's okay. But you should tell her. Soon."

"Dummy!" Ralph covered Din's mouth. Nayru and the Skull Kid had stopped and were listening.

"Tell me what?" Nayru asked.

"Uh…"

Din smiled. "You'll find out soon enough."

"…?" Nayru shrugged and kept walking.

Din hurried up to Nayru, put both hand on her shoulders, and whispered in her ear:

"You really should tell Ralph what you've been meaning to."

Nayru blushed.

"How… how did you…"

"Ohohohohohohoho!" Din laughed.

The Skull Kid whipped around, frantic. But when he only saw Din, he scowled. "Don't _do_ that!!" he cried. "That scared me!!"

Din just smiled. 

The Skull Kid gave her a wary look. "Why are _you_ so cheerful?"

Din winked. "Nothing."

They walked for awhile more when someone jumped out onto the path in front of them. At first, Din thought it was Nabooru; the likeness was extremely similar. But, then she remembered: Weren't there Gerudo Pirates in Termina?

"Uh…" Nayru began, and turned around. "Look!" she gasped, "There's more of them!"

It was true. More Pirates had appeared behind them, blocking their escape.

"Guys…" the Skull Kid hissed, "Something's wrong. We should run."

"Huh?" Ralph stepped up. "Why?"

'Gerudo Pirates hardly ever leave Great Bay…' the Skull Kid thought, 'and they _never_ come this far…'

Then, all at once, the Pirates drew their swords.

"Kill…" the lone Pirate hissed under her breath.

"Wh-Woah…" Ralph backed up, then whipped around like lightning, drawing his sword and cutting down a Pirate who had leapt at them. With a shriek, she collapsed, and black smoke rose out of her body.

"You wanna fight?" he beckoned with one hand, the other holding his sword ready.

"Ralph, stop it!" the Skull Kid yelled. "Something's wrong with them!"

"The Skull Kid's right!!" Nayru cried. "Look at their eyes!"

The Pirates all snapped their heads towards Nayru with an eerie synchronization. For the first time, Ralph saw what Nayru meant. Their eyes were all glazed over, making them look like fighting zombies.

"Our orders…" the Pirate spoke again. "Are to destroy anyone who would oppose the Angel of Death…"

"Uh-oh…" Din backed up.

"I knew it!" Nayru yelled.

The Skull Kid turned. "We can't fight all these Pirates!" he yelled. "Run!!"

"No way!" Ralph yelled and charged at the single Pirate. She easily flipped behind him and stuck out her sword. It hit Ralph in the back.

"RALPH!!!!!" Nayru shrieked.

Ralph turned around, clutching the wound "You-" He gritted his teeth, "Bitch!"

"Ralph, _cut it out_!!!!" The Skull Kid bellowed. "This isn't right! They're being controlled!!"

"Wha-" Ralph stopped. "What do you mean?"

Another Pirate took her chance. She rushed at Nayru, sword ready.

"Oh no you don't!!" Ralph swung at her, but another Pirate took at stab at him from behind.

"Damn it!!" Ralph jumped back.

"Skull Kid _told_ you, we can't fight all of them!" Tatl shrieked.

"Well then how about you run," Ralph yelled. "And I'll hold 'em off?"

"No!" Nayru yelled. "You could get _killed_!"

"I'll be fine!" Ralph grimaced. "You guys'll only distract me!"

Din nodded, and looked at Nayru and the Skull Kid. The girls of them, Tatl, and Tael fled. But the Skull Kid stopped and turned around.

"_Get_!!" Ralph cried.

The Skull Kid just looked at Ralph for a few seconds, and ran after Din and Nayru, into the woods.

"Now…" Ralph stood to face the several or so Pirates. "Who's next?"

With a fierce battle cry, all the Pirates jumped at him. Ralph swung blindly, but every time he injured one, she would bounce right back and stab at him. Eventually, they overpowered him. One Pirate held him in an armlock, while another held her sword up high.

'Oh man…' Ralph closed his eyes. 'Maybe I should have run… I should have listened. Then… NAYRU!!'

The Pirate swung.

* * *

Wa-HOOOOOO!!! CLIFFHANGERS!!! I told ya I loved them!! ::does a dance, suddenly sees angry readers with pitchforks and torches:: What? I've got the next chapter up! It might not be posted for a week, though… ::runs from angry mob::


	7. Farore, Oracle of Secrets

Hello, fellow readers!!!!! Are you ready for the next chapter in the Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death?!?!?! (Ppl: YEAH!!!)

Do you want to know what happens to Ralph?!?!?!?! (PPL: YEAH!!!!) Well, too bad, he's not in this chapter either ::ducks as flying objects sail past her head:: EEP!!! ::hides::

* * *

****

Scroll VII:

Farore: Oracle of Secrets

Nabooru was lying on one of the hands of the Desert Colossus when she saw it. A dark shadow crept its way across the sky and over the desert. Within a couple minutes, the shadow was gone, but while it was there, it seemed more like night than three o'clock in the morning.

"Eh…?" Nabooru sat up, and watched this with curiosity-and a little fear. "What's going on…?"

She climbed up onto the fingers of the outstretched hand, wondering if she could still see it, but there wasn't any trace of it; not even a dark spot over the east.

"What the…"

~~~

"Hey! Link!"

Link stood up. "Now what…?"

"Look!" Navi was by the door and was pointing outside at something.

Link stepped outside, then rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things correctly.

It seemed as if there were stormclouds in the sky, but Link couldn't see anything; it was more like a moonless night where the clouds were moving at a super-fast pace.

"That's… not right…" Link rubbed his eyes again. When he opened them, the night and clouds had vanished.

"Huh?!"

"Look!!" Navi again pointed to something, this time on the ground. "It's just like before!!"

Link bent over the railing, and instantly jerked back as a giant Deku Baba snapped at his head. Out of nowhere, monsters appeared and began to terrorize the village. Little Kokiri who had been out before fled into their houses in terror.

"Does this mean-!?" Link gasped.

"Something happened in the forest!!" Navi finished.

"Come on!"

Link ran inside and grabbed his sword. He jumped off the landing and sliced the giant Deku Baba in half. He ran as fast as he could to the entrance to the Lost Woods, and ran all the way to the Sacred Meadow.

"_Saria_!!" Link called as he cut his way through Moblins, trying to reach the Forest Temple. "Saria!! Answer me!!"

"Link!!" Saria cried. 

"Where are you?!" Link shouted, looking around.

Saria appeared at the high entrance to the temple. Behind her were two Wolfos, both biting at her heels. Saria screamed and fell towards the ground. Link ran up and caught her safely. The Wolfos leapt as well. Link set Saria down and drew his sword. Both Wolfos were cut in half, and lay on the forest floor, blood dripping onto the green grass.

"Saria… what happened?"

"I… I don't know…" Saria sniffed. "I was inside the Temple… and suddenly everything went all dark, like it was nighttime. Then, those Wolfos appeared out of nowhere. I ran, but…"

"It was that shadow!" Navi whispered to Link. "We've got to see if the others are okay!"

"Right…" Link nodded, and turned. "Saria, I've got to leave you."

"_Whyyyyyyyyyyy_?!" Saria moaned, and ran to Link, hugging his arm. "It's too dangerous!!"

Link's heart softened. "Go find one of the other Sages. Or better yet, Zelda. You'll be okay."

Saria sniffed. "O… kay… you'll come back, won't you?"

Link nodded and took off into the woods. Saria watched, and disappeared.

~~~

The Skull Kid deftly bounded through the trees, and stopped. He looked around. No one was there.

"Din!" he shouted. "Nayru!! Where are you!?"

"Skull Kid!!" Tatl flew up behind him.

"Where are Din and Nayru?" he asked her.

Tatl shook her head. "I don't know! You ran so fast, it was like you wanted to lose them……!"

"Ohohohohohohohoho! We meet again, little imp…"

The Skull Kid felt a chill go up his spine, like he did when he heard Din's laugh not to long ago. He turned around, looking for the owner of the mysterious voice. He found it soon enough; a man with a large pack full of masks and an eerily cheerful face was halfway hidden behind a tree.

"You…" the Skull Kid hissed, and withdrew as the Happy Mask Man came closer.

~~~

Nabooru crossed Hyrule Field within the blink of an eye and thrust open the doors to Hyrule Castle. Once inside, she saw that Ruto was there already, comforting Saria, who looked sad and worried.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Nabooru asked.

"It was that shadow…" Saria replied, "It flew over the forest, and all these monsters came and attacked everyone in the village…"

Ruto put an arm around her. "What was that shadow?" she asked Nabooru. "It came from the west…"

"I've been meaning to ask that for a long time," Darunia said as he stepped into the group. "Nabooru, what's west of the Desert Colossus?"

Nabooru shrugged. "I'm not really sure. But when I was little- and these have been spreading recently, too, what with all the monsters and everything- I heard stories about a dark land far to the west, where the sun never shines. It's a place of pure evil…" She sat down. "Of course, these are only children's stories…"

"But now they look like they're coming true." Impa arrived just then with Rauru and Zelda. "So, what are we going to do?"

"_The Triforce of Wisdom_…"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

"It said the Triforce of Wisdom… Zelda…!"

Zelda began to look concerned. At that moment, a window a few meters away shattered as some dark monster jumped through.

"_Hand over the Princess…_" it hissed, "_Or you all will die…_"

~~~

Link ran through the woods and within minutes, found Din and Nayru. Moblins and other hideous monsters surrounded them, back to back.

"Well, doesn't this remind you of some time a while ago?" Link heard Din ask Nayru.

"Uh-huh…" Nayru nodded. "But let's focus on getting out of here…"

"No need to!" Link called, and jumped forward.

The monsters turned, but it was too late. Link cut through their forces with a few well-aimed strokes. The rest who were still alive turned and fled.

"Are you all right…" Link went over to them. Din nodded. Nayru sank down on her knees, her face turned away.

"Nayru…?" Link looked to her. "Are you all right? Have you been hurt?"

"Link…" Nayru whispered, and turned around. "Ralph's gone! He stayed behind to fight the Pirates, and-"

"Hey, hey, okay…" Link waved his hands. "Come on. We'll go find Ralph and the Skull-"

"Don't worry." The Skull Kid appeared through the trees, putting something in a pocket. "I'm, here."

"Why did you go off?" Din shouted. "We got ambushed the minute you left!!"

"Huh?" the Skull Kid looked up. "Really?"

"Hey…" Tatl appeared from behind the Skull Kid's hat and frantically looked around. "_Where's my brother?!_"

"Huh?" Nayru looked up. "Wasn't he here with us…"

"TAEL!!" Tatl shrieked into the forest. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

~~~

"Who are you!?" Impa screamed at the figure. "And what do you want with Zelda?"

The demon's eyes narrowed into red slits, and she emerged into the light. It was the same demon who had attacked and killed Ganondorf.

"So, I see you recognize me…" the demon smirked after seeing the look on the Sages' and Zelda's faces. "So you know how much power I possess… And you'll hand Princess Zelda over now, or die…"

"No!" Saria yelled.

Everyone looked down at her.

"You…" the demon spat, "Be silent! What are you doing here, anyway? You're just a child!!"

"If that's so, then should I not be here either?"

"_What_??" The demon turned around, searching for the youthful-sounding voice. "Who's there?"

Impa saw their chance. "Now!" she cried.

Guards came out of nowhere and surrounded the demon. The demon looked around frantically, then glared at the Sages, namely Impa and Zelda.

"You…" she spat, and flew at Zelda. "I_ will_ have it! The Triforce of Wisdom! For the Angel of Death!!"

Zelda stepped back and screamed.

"You're wrong," the voice said again, "I won't let you."

The demon stopped. 'This power…! What is this new power I sense…!?'

She looked around, her claws inches away from Zelda, about to rip through her body. Zelda ran to Impa, who shielded her.

"Now, demon," Rauru stood up. "I don't know how you got here, or where you came from, or why you're here… but if you don't get out now, you'll have to deal with the full-fledged power of all seven sages."

The demon stepped back, then turned out the window.

"You'll pay!!" she spat, "I _will_ get the other two Triforce pieces… even if I have to destroy you myself!!"

In another moment, she was gone.

"What's going on in here?" a voice rang out. Ambi turned into the hall, her guards close behind. "Is everyone all right!?"

"Yes, thank the Goddesses…" Impa sat down. "A demon, who said she served the Angel of Death, attacked us! That was close!"

"But who…" Ruto stood up. "Who was that? That person… who helped us?"

"You're welcome!"

At the end of the hall, a little girl rounded a corner and stood to face the Sages.

"Who are you?" Darunia shouted, running forward.

"Wait!!" Rauru cried out. Darunia stopped and turned, confused.

The little girl wore all green, with her green hair up in two buns. She carried a leather-bound book in one hand.

"And you are…?"

The little girl smiled. "Farore," she said in that same high-pitched voice. "Oracle of Secrets!"

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_?!"

~~~

The lady turned around. "What!?" she screamed. "You lost the Triforce of Wisdom?!"

The demon flinched, and bowed low on the ground. "Please forgive me, my lady!! It was-!!"

"I do not want to hear any more of your excuses!!" the lady shouted. "Bring me the Triforce of Courage without any problems or else!!"

"Y-Yes… my lady…" the demon bowed. "Anything to serve and assist the Angel of Death…"

The Angel of Death smiled. "That's right. Anything."

~~~

"TAEL!!!" Tatl flew into a clearing and shouted. "TAEL!! Where ARE you!!!"

"Are you sure he didn't wander off somewhere?" Din asked.

"No! He's never done anything like this before… TAEL!!!!"

"What about that one time…" Link began, "When…"

"Wasn't there a time when you two were separated?" Navi asked. "When… you know…"

"That was different! He wasn't alone then!!" Tatl was becoming frantic. "The Skull Kid was with him, at least! But now… he's completely alone!!!! TAEL!! YOU STUPID!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

"Speaking of him…" Din turned around. The Skull Kid was sitting on a tree branch, glaring down at them all. "Why isn't he helping?"

"…" 'Tael… you idiot…' the Skull Kid thought, 'Do you know what you're doing? Do you know what'll happen if you…'

~~~

Tael flew through the woods, stopping only once to get his bearings.

"Let's see… I remember we went this way, and then…!!" he turned. "Oh… oh no!!"

He had found what he was looking for.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FLY, TAEL, FLY!!! Er… Remember kids, this can happen to you. Trolli Worms, Candy corn, and tea with 3 spoons of sugar all within a 3-hour time period is bad for you. Expect the next chapter to be up… Next week!!! 

~ Megun-chan


	8. Your Worst Enemy is Your Best Friend

Bah, I apologize for the series of cliffhangers that left all my fellow readers in suspense. The endings won't get any better, but no leaving you off at the decapitation of one side of the romantic subplot for Megun-chan! Lol.

* * *

****

Scroll VIII:

Your Worst Enemy is Your Best Friend

SPLURCH!!

Ralph ducked just in time. The blade passed right over him and decapitated the unfortunate Pirate who was holding his arms. Ralph twisted away to avoid another slash, and scrambled up to the hill.

"Man…" he panted, hands on his throat. "I though I was a goner for sure…"

"Ralph!!"

"Huh?" Ralph turned around. "Tael!!"

Tael flew forwards from behind a tree. "I found you!!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I though… didn't you want to go with your sister and everyone else?"

"I… I couldn't!" Tael cried. "You're still our friend!! It doesn't matter if you're gonna-"

He stopped himself, covering his mouth.

"If I'm gonna what?" Ralph repeated. "Tael, what's going on?"

"I… I'm sorry, I can't tell you," Tael hung his head. 'I almost let it slip! I'm sorry, Link…'

THWACK!!

"Augh!!"

Tael tumbled forward and into Ralph's hands. A Pirate had appeared from behind and smacked Tael with all her might.

"Tael!!" Ralph called, trying to reach the fairy. "Tael, are you okay? TAEL!!"

The Pirate laughed. Ralph looked up, furious.

"You know…" he smirked. "I'm just about sick of you all!!"

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" the Pirate put a hand on her hip and beckoned to him.

"… I'm gonna take you all out…" Ralph glared.

"Eh…?"

~~~

"So…" Zelda asked as she sat down across from Farore. "Are you related to Din and Nayru?"

"Not that I know of…" Farore shook her head.

"What are you doing here? I mean… why did you come?"

Farore looked down. "something bad's about to happen… to someone here… or everyone…"

Zelda's face grew more worried.

"Link?"

Farore jerked her head up as she heard the Hero of Time's name. "The Hero of Time? Is he here?" she stood up. "I've got to speak to him! It's important!!"

"Link's not here…" Zelda shook her head. "He went back to the Kokiri Forest…"

"But he's not there anymore," Saria said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "He went into the Lost Woods… I don't know why, but…"

Impa frowned with worry as she saw Zelda grow more frightened.

"He left you?"

"Uh-huh… he told me to come here…"

Zelda stood up. "Everyone," she began, "I have a confession to make…"

~~~

"Huh…" Ralph stood up and wiped some blood off his cheek. "Easier than I thought. Much easier without anyone holding me back…"

He stood in the middle of a slaughterhouse. All the Pirates lay dead at his feet, with all their body parts intact or not; he didn't care.

Ralph went over to the rock where he had set the unconscious Tael down. "Hey…" he said, seeing the little fairy coming around. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" Tael groaned. "Yeah…"

"What were you going to tell me?" Ralph asked. "About what I was going to do…" he paused. "Wait… does it have anything to do with that 'secret' Link told the Skull Kid and Romani?"

Tael shook his head. "No…" he looked behind Ralph and gasped. "Look out!!"

Ralph whipped around. Black smoke rose from each of the bodies into the air. As the two watched, each wisp of smoke took the form of a hideous demon, then they vanished in the late afternoon sun.

"…Demons…" Ralph said decisively. "Like that one that took out Ganondorf… huh. Lucky we got 'em all…"

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Tael said cautiously, looking at Ralph.

"……?" Ralph looked confused.

~~~

Link sat down wearily as everyone else made themselves comfortable. They would stay there, Link said, until Ralph or Tael happened to come across them.

"………………………Tael…" The Skull Kid said quietly, but it was more angry than worried. Tatl looked at him, confused.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Nothing…" the Skull Kid said quietly. "………..Well, actually, something is wrong. I know where Tael went-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!?!" Tatl roared. "WHY?!?"

"SHUT UP!!!" The Skull Kid yelled back. "He… he went back to help Ralph…" he said, more quiet.

"Then… why… _why aren't we looking for him_?!"

"Because… then we'd be helping Ralph, too…" The Skull Kid closed his eyes. "And… if he dies… then… he won't… he won't…"

"Skull Kid…" Tatl looked worried.

The Skull Kid pulled his knees up to his chest. "He won't kill my friend…" he finished.

"Woah! Hang on!" Tatl flew up. "Ralph's you're friend too, isn't he?!……… Isn't he?!"

"No… Link told me the person who killed him in his dream was Ralph. And friends don't kill each other."

"But what if it's not really true?!" Tatl cried. "Just… what if it won't happen, even if he's still alive? Would you kill him them?"

"…"

"And what about Nayru? She _loves_ him, you know that, right? You can't kill Ralph, you'd completely destroy her!!" Tatl exploded. "They've been best friends forever… you can't do that!!! ……You can't!" She said this more quietly.

"………I'm sorry." 'You can't change my mind, Tatl… it's true. He will kill Link. I have to do something about it.'

~~~

Tatl flew through the woods, looked around, and flew towards the east.

"Where are you going?" Ralph cried, running after the dark fairy.

"I'm going to where the Skull Kid and everyone else is!!" Tael responded.

"Wha…? How do you know where they are?"

"It's weird… but I've always thought that my sister and I have some kinda connection with him… that we can always sense each other, no matter what."

"Then how come, from what I heard, it took a long time for…"

"Because he had that mask on," Tael said quickly. "I… I'd prefer not to speak about that moment right now…"

"Oh… ok…"

Someone laughed.

Ralph stopped, looking around. Tael flew up to him.

"…Ralph?" Tael waved a tiny arm in front of him. 'What's wrong with him…? He looks zoned out…!'

"T… that was Nayru!!" Ralph exclaimed. "I've heard that laugh so many times before-"

"And you'll never hear it again…" a voice replied.

'Huh?'

Everything went dark.

"What the-?" Ralph spun around. "Tael!? Hey, Tael, where'd you go!? TAEL!!"

'This is seriously weird… where am I?' Ralph began running in one direction. 'I'm not running into anything… Tael! Nayru!? Anyone!!'

That laugh again. Ralph whipped around.

"Who's there!?"

"Oops, so sorry…" A figure stepped out of the darkness. "It's just so funny to see you, of all people, helpless like this…"

Ralph gasped. "No……!!! Nayru!?"

It was unmistakably Nayru. She had the same bright blue eyes, the same blue hair… but… something was wrong.

"Nayru?" Ralph said, beginning to smile, "Is… is that really you?"

"Yes," Nayru looked down. "I'm sorry I've been such a burned on you…"

Ralph blinked. "Not at all…" he said, surprised. "I'd never think that…"

"Really?" Nayru looked up. "Well…"

"Nayru…" Ralph began, scratching the back of his head and blushing. "I… well… I-"

Something black rose out of the ground behind Nayru.

"Nayru!!" Ralph cried. "_Watch out_!!"

Nayru turned around, eyes widening. Before Ralph could do anything to stop it, a giant black hand grabbed Nayru tightly.

"NAYRU!!" Ralph screamed, drawing his sword.

~~~

"Ralph! Ralph!" Tael was shaking Ralph's arm frantically, "Ralph, what's wrong! Wake up!!"

~~~

Ralph dropped his sword as the black hand sank into the ground, Nayru still with it. "No…" he gasped. "Nayru…chan…"

'What the hell is this!?' he thought. 'This… it can't be real!!'

FLASH!!

The ground Ralph was standing on lit up. Ralph jumped up and looked down.

"You poor child…" a black-winged… _something_… was rising out of the glowing ground and stood to face Ralph. "That's only your worst fear. You fear you're going to lose her… and right before you tell her you love her, too! Well… sorry to disappoint you, but…"

"Who…" Ralph stepped back. "Who are _you_!?"

The demon unfolded her black wings and faced him.

"No… you… you killed Ganondorf!!" Ralph grew pale. "What did you do to Nayru!?"

"Nothing…" the demon shrugged. "She's perfectly fine."

"Wait…" Ralph narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by 'Sorry to disappoint you'…?"

"What I mean is that she doesn't really love you at all," the demon smiled. "If you tell her, you're sure to only get your heart broken…"

"No…" Ralph glared at her. "You liar!! Nayru and I have been friends since we were little-"

"Maybe…" the demon wagged her finger. "But ever since that incident with Veran…"

"You… you know Veran!?"

"Well, yes… and I think after that, her opinion of you has grown slightly for the worst."

"Huh?"

"I hear people talking, you know… your little Oracle friend told that other girl… Din… she said she couldn't stand you! She was glad you stayed behind… She says you don't think at all before you attack. You destroyed that Pirate in front of her, after all… and even after your friend…" She shook her head. "Link, too. He thinks you only get in the way. He wasn't at all worried when you went to kill your ancestor. He didn't care if you died. No one did."

"No…" Ralph was hit hard by these words.

'Yes…' the demon smiled. 'His mental defenses have weakened! Now's my chance! I can use this boy to destroy the Hero of Time and get the Triforce! My efforts have not been in vain!!'

She walked towards Ralph, who had sank down on his knees. She knelt down next to him and cupped his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her.

'Now you're all mine…' the demon smiled cruelly.

'N… Na… Nayru…'

Ralph could hardly feel anything after that. As soon as the demon forced her mouth onto his and gently nudged his lips open, he went numb. But it didn't matter anymore. It didn't.

'Nay…ru… How… could… you………?'

~~~

Nayru looked up. "Ralph…" she said quietly. She stood up.

"Nayru?" Din sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Ralph…!" Nayru said.

"Huh?" Link sat up. "What about him?"

"I… I felt it, just now…" Nayru said. "He was… calling out to me!" she turned around quickly. "I know where he is!"

"Then let's go get him back!" Link stood up as well. 

He, Nayru, and Din ran off into the woods, leaving Tatl and the Skull Kid behind. The Skull Kid sat on a tree branch, watching them go silently.

~~~

"_NO_!!" Ambi stood up quickly, looking at the Sages with shock and fury.. "He'd _never_!! He'd _never_ do such a thing!!"

Zelda looked down. "I… I'm sorry, Queen Ambi…" she said quietly. "But… I've got a bad feeling right now that something's going to happen… and…"

"But… he'd _never_… especially not _Link_!!"

"He tried to kill _you_ once before, didn't he?" Nabooru snapped. "And he _would_ have, too, if…"

Zelda turned around. "I've just got an awful feeling," she said, "That it's going to involve him… and for the worse, too… I'm so sorry."

~~~

"TAEL!!" Navi flew out of Link's hat as she saw the fairy. "_There_ you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Tael smiled. "Sorry to worry you!" he said, "But…"

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"It's him…" Tael turned around. "Ralph…"

"Ralph!" Nayru cried out in happiness as she saw him. "You're okay!! I'm so glad…"

Ralph turned around. Nayru gave an involuntary shudder as Ralph gave her the darkest, most dead look she had ever seen in her life. His eyes weren't glazed over, but ice cold, even when they looked at her.

"…Ralph…?"

* * *

WOW, I use too many cliffhangers, methinks. But it's about time, huh? Things are starting to get good!! ::grabs popcorn::

Expect the next chapter up next week. Same bat-time, same bat-place ;)!!

~ Megun-chan


	9. Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer: I no own Legend of Zelda

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is where it FINALLY reaches a climax!! This part, at least. The action sucks, the dramatic tension sucks, and the emotional effect sucks, but enjoy anyways!! Lol.

* * *

****

Scroll IX:

Nightmare Come True

Nobody could eat much that night. They were all too busy trying to get what had happened out of Ralph. But he wouldn't say a single thing to any of them, just lay back and close his eyes.

It was midnight, and Din was still awake. She looked around. Where had the Skull Kid gone? She spotted a light in the nearby trees and went to it.

It was the Skull Kid. And Tael. And… they were arguing… 

"Why'd you go do that, Tael?" the Skull Kid snapped. "Why'd you go help him? Now… now he'll definitely…"

'Huh…?' Din thought. 'They're talking about Ralph… aren't they? Why…'

"He'll kill Link now, Tael," she heard the Skull Kid say.

Her heart stopped. 'No…' Din thought. 'Never… Ralph'd never… _He'd never kill Link_!!!'

"How do you know, anyway?" Tatl's voice snapped.

The Skull Kid was silent. "Because…"

Din didn't want to hear any more. She ran back to the campfire and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to keep out the cold of the night.

__

Never… Ralph would _never_… would he?

~~~

It was nearly dawn when someone prodded Din's shoulder, waking her up. She lazily rolled over and saw Link a few inches away from her face.

"Ssh," he put a finger to his lips.

"Whadaya wan?" Din muttered.

Link looked over his shoulder. "Something's wrong with Ralph. I know he won't admit it, but… he looks a little weird."

"So?"

"So," the Skull Kid whispered from behind Link. "Link and I are gonna chell something out."

"What?" Din asked.

"Nothing important," Link replied. "Don't tell anyone where we've gone just yet. See you later."

Din nodded and rolled over, falling once again into a heavy sleep. It was late in the morning before she would be disturbed again.

~~~

Everyone slept late that day. When Din next awoke, Link and the Skull Kid still weren't back, and Ralph and Nayru were still asleep. Or so she thought…

Someone tapped she shoulder from behind. Din turned around, expecting to see Link, but instead, Ralph stood above her.

"Can I… see you for a moment?" he asked. "In private?"

"Uh… okay," Din said. 'Yikes! Something really _is_ wrong with him. Link was right. I hope…'

~~~

"So…" Link stood with his arms behind his head. The Skull Kid was crouched on the ground, with his eyes closed. "What's going on here?"

The Skull Kid stood up. "Something's wrong here… can't you feel it?" he asked Link. "It's so cold. Something's happened here… something bad. And… I think it may have to do with Ralph's acting weird."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see him last night?" The Skull Kid said, his voice down to a whisper. "He's evil, Link. He belongs to the enemy now. The Angel of Death. He may... You know… what'll happen soon, don't you?"

"What-!?"

~~~

"Um… what?" Din asked Ralph later, when the two were standing in an open part of the Lost Woods.

"Have you seen Link since last night?" Ralph asked.

"N-No…" Din lied. "I woke up before around sunrise, though, and I saw… I saw the Skull Kid go off that way…" she pointed in the direction she meant. But while she was occupied with lying, Ralph took a few steps closer to her and-

"Eyaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Din collapsed on the ground in pain. Ralph had draw his sword and made a deep cut in Din's side.

"R-Ralph…" Din choked out. "W… why…?"

~~~

Farore jerked her head up ands gasped. She stood up quickly, and the chair she was sitting in thudded onto the ground.

"Goddesses!!" Impa gasped, standing up. "Farore, are you all right?"

'Din…?!'

~~~

Din panted, struggling to get up, but she collapsed. Ralph stood over her, and wiped his sword insouciantly.

"Answer me truthfully this time." he said.

"I-I did!!" Din cried.

The redhead smiled cruelly. "Wrong answer," he said, and stabbed the earth right next to Din's head. "Where is Link? He talked to you around the time you claimed you saw the Skull Kid run off. Where did they go? Answer me!"

Din put a hand on her injured side, the blood staining her hands. "…" she bit her lip.

__

Feh. This girl's so stubborn. I guess I'll have to look for him myself…

"What the hell-" Someone said. "!!! Din!!!"

"Din!"

Din turned around. Link and the Skull Kid were heading towards them, and had broken into a run when they saw Din on the ground.

"What's going on? Are you okay!? Din!" Link propped Din up and shook her shoulders.

"Y-You were right, Link…" Din choked out. "Something's wrong with Ralph… I can feel it."

At the same time, Link felt something pass his head, cutting off three golden hairs and impaling itself in the tree in front of him. Link turned around in fury. "Ralph, _what's going on_?!?!"

Ralph said nothing, just smirked. "Finally."

He walked over to the tree, pulled his sword out of it, and began to wipe it clean of sap and dirt, seemingly unaffected by everything that was going on. This only infuriated Link even more. He in turn unsheathed the Master Sword, and pointed it at Ralph's head. His victim was about to get up when he stopped.

"What in the holy Sacred Realm are you doing?!" Link spat.

Navi flew out of Link's hat, and instantly noticed what was wrong. "Link, watch out!!"

Ralph turned around, flinging his sword in front of Link's face.

"Gah!!" Link cried as he dodged, the blade barely cutting the edge of his nose. "Navi, what's going on!? What's wrong with Ralph!?"

~~~

Nayru awoke slightly dazed. Silence around her meant that everyone was off somewhere or still asleep-which she highly doubted because it was so bright out.

She perked her head up, her long ears catching a sound from the wind. It sounded like metal on metal-a sword fight, perhaps…

Nayru shrugged. Maybe Ralph and Link were just practicing. But she would like to watch; to see if Ralph had indeed gotten better.

She wearily got up and went into the forest. What she found was much worse than what she expected. Link and Ralph weren't just practice fighting; it was an all-out war. And… it looked like Link was… losing!! As Nayru watched, horrified, Ralph's sword came down on Link's shoulder, blood spurting from it. The Hero of Time also had many more flesh wounds all over. His sheath and sword belt were missing, too. He was weakening, but still alive. Ralph, on the other hand, was unscathed; Nayru couldn't even see a bruise.

"Wha-Wha-" Nayru stammered as the two boys went at it again, trying to kill each other. "Link!! Ralph!!!"

"Nayru?!" Din gasped as she looked up. "Get out of here!!"

'Nayru…!!'

Ralph let his guard up for just a split second upon this voice and looked to the side, but it gave Link enough time to strike. He thrust his sword towards Ralph's head, but at the last moment the latter looked back over and moved, and the sword grazed his cheek, leaving a relatively large cut.

__

You fool!!!

Ralph put his hand up to the cut, expressionless. When he removed it, his hand was stained with his own blood. Ralph looked up at Link, half a foot away, and swung the bloodstained hand; connecting squarely with Link's nose. Blood dripped down, mixing with the blood from a head wound. Link, surprisingly, went sprawling and hit a tree trunk.

Nayru gasped. 'Strange… Ralph shouldn't be able to do that-!!' she gave a little start, remembering the odd look he had given her last night. Something was definitely wrong; it all made sense now.

"Nayru!" someone shouted. "Help!!"

Nayru looked across the battlefield. The Skull Kid was flailing his arms, calling her over to Din and him. "Din's hurt real bad! Get over here!!"

Nayru ran straight across, not bothering to duck. "Din!!" she called. "Are you all right?!"

Din was fading in and out, but she nodded. "Let me see that…" Nayru removed Din's hand from her side and recoiled upon seeing the gash. "Ralph… he…" Din nodded again bitterly.

'This can't be…' Nayru felt tears spring up in her eyes. 'Not Ralph…'

She turned around, watching Link get injured again and again. "Why…?" she said in a very quiet voice.

"Link's a goner!!" Tatl wailed. "What the hell's wrong with Ralph!?"

"Ralph, cut it out!!!" Link cried and he landed feet first on the ground after attempting an aerial attack, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me," Ralph said in a tone that was very unlike him and with a grin, "I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Now, I feel even better, because everything's clear now…"

"_What's_ clear?!" Link yelled and moved closer.

Ralph anticipated this movement, and when Link thrust his sword out, Ralph used it as a spring board and landed behind him. Link turned around and leapt into the air again, ready to bring the Master Sword down on his enemy, no, his friend... Ralph looked up, picked up his sword, and thrust it at Link. The other fighter noticed too late, and Link could do nothing to save himself before the feeling of cold metal touched his chest and went through his body. 

Link stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Ralph smiled evilly and thrust the sword an inch or two further. A hint of metal peeked through the back of the forest green tunic.

Link collapsed onto the ground, his face white from the effort of trying to keep from crying out in pain. Instead, he just looked up at Ralph, who didn't seem to care what he had done.

"R-Ralph…!?" Link gasped. "Wh…" Then he collapsed.

~~~

Zelda let out an audible gasp, and dropped the teacup in her hand. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"Zelda?!" Impa stood up, knocking over her chair.

"Link…" Zelda stood there with a dazed look in her eyes, then turned around. "LINK!!!!!!!!" she screamed out before she collapsed.

"ZELDA!!" the Sages ran to her. Only Farore remained where she was, the teacup trembling.

"It's happened… what Zelda said…" Farore said quietly. "…would happen… The Hero of Time… is gone."

"No!!" Ruto gasped for air. The room spun. It felt as if she would faint as well.

Saria let out a moan and began to cry. Nabooru knelt down and held the little girl tightly, and looked up at Darunia, whose worried, disbelieving eyes flickered over to Rauru, who exchanged glances with Impa, who looked at Zelda's unconscious form. This was a nightmare, that's what it was. Link couldn't be…

~~~

Din usually controlled herself very well, but the burning pain in her side and the sight of seeing Link die right in front of her was enough to make her start crying. Nayru stared blankly at Link's body, then at Ralph, and sunk slowly to her knees. Navi let out an audible cry and doubled over, sobbing. The Skull Kid, however, was trembling hard, both with fear and anger.

"You..." he spat. "He... he never did _anything_ to you... he was your _friend_, and you... you..." The Skull Kid looked up, contempt and hatred in every feature of his face. "RALPH!!!"

Ralph had bent down and was proceeding to draw the sword from out of Link when he looked up, acknowledging the Skull Kid. The child stepped forward, more furious than he had even been in his life. 

"I don't care if you were Link's friend or not, Do you think we can forgive you after this?! Or even let you live?!"

Ralph turned around, his sword out but stained in blood. "Funny," he said, still completely calm. "I don't recall _asking_ you to forgive me."

"Good," the Skull Kid spat, "It'll make it ten times easier to kill you."

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Awfully cocky, aren't you? How do you expect to stop me?"

The Skull Kid hesitated, then pulled something out. Its heart-shaped design and piercing orange eyes looked familiar… Tatl and Tael recognized it almost instantly; it was the Majora's Mask.

"Dummy!!" Tatl cried.

"N-No-!!" Din stammered.

"That's-" Nayru gasped. "H… how…!?"

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ralph asked.

~~~

"Wha-!?" The Skull Kid looked surprised as he looked at the mask in his hands, then looked up at the cheerful man above him. "You're… giving it to me?! After what I did?! Are you CRAZY!?"

The Happy Mask Man just smiled. "Oh no, little imp. I am quite sane."

"But-I-But-" the Skull Kid was at loss for words.

"You will need it more than I do," the Happy Mask Man smiled.

"Wha-!?" the Skull Kid cocked his head. "But-But don't you want it? You collect them, don'tcha?!"

"Well, yes," the Mask Man smiled, "Which is why I would appreciate it if you gave it back to me when we meet again, which will be when you do not need it anymore."

"…?" the Skull Kid just gave the Mask Man a blank look. "How do you know…?"

The Mask Man said nothing, just walked away. "Take care," he waved as he disappeared into the forest.

"…………………..Weirdo." the Skull Kid shrugged and pocketed the mask.

~~~

"… Guess this is what he meant when he said I'd need it…" The Skull Kid said to himself as he shut his eyes. The mask had been evil once, evil enough to control him. This was the only way he could stop Ralph, but what if he turned on the others…?

"Come ON, Skull Kid!!" Tael yelled. "Hurry up! Put the mask on!!"

"T-Tael!?" Tatl gawked as she looked at her brother, who had never before yelled like that.

The Skull Kid looked at Tael, then back to Ralph, the mask in his hands. Ralph just stood there, waiting. The Skull Kid made up his mind then and there. He needed the mask's abilities if he was going to stop Ralph at all… He hesitated no longer, and put it on.

* * *

Byaaaaahahahahahahahaha!!! Cliffhanger no. …er… I forgot. Lol!! I killed Link!! I'M SO BAD!!! XDXDXDXD But he's not gone for good. Quoth my friend Kristy: "He's a main character. He can't die." So how will he come back? I'll tell you next week!! XDXDXD


	10. Reawakening

MYAHAHAHA!!! Seems a lot of you liked the death of Sir Link. What? You didn't? FINE!!! XP. And yes, the explaining of the mask's powers is crapass. But ah, well. A minor setback. Here's the next chapter, as promised… A nice Halloween gift for you, my friends ^ u ^.

* * *

****

Scroll X

Reawakening

"No!" Din cried, "Don't do this!!"

The Skull Kid wasn't listening anymore. He put the mask on, and for a moment, felt the evil power that had overwhelmed him before. But… why didn't it… why didn't it completely control him? Was the evil truly gone? And then what was left…?

"Now-" the Skull Kid said coolly, "…!!!"

For Ralph had rushed forward, sword out. The Skull Kid barely dodged in time, and leapt into a tree.

Ralph looked up at him, then suddenly swung his sword at the tree. The Skull Kid lost his footing as the tree swayed, then collapsed.

'He… he cut through the tree?!' The Skull Kid panicked. "Ok, no more fooling around…'

The Skull Kid concentrated hard. He still didn't know what the mask could and couldn't do, but that didn't matter. He was so furious he could do anything now. But what…? He looked around at the splinters of the tree lying around him, and got an idea. He concentrated harder, and the splinters rose up, hurling themselves at Ralph. But… right before they would have hit, something deflected them, and Ralph came through the attack unscathed!

"What?!" the Skull Kid gasped. 'I thought I could do anything-! !!! Wait…' He stopped. 'They _should_ have hit. But how could they be deflected if Ralph's not…'

__

So, you little brat, the Skull Kid heard someone speaking in his head, _You _finally_ figured it out._

He was sure Din and Nayru couldn't see it, but if the Skull Kid looked closer, he could see a black light outlining Ralph's body, like some kind of dark aura.

'No! No way!' The Skull Kid was speechless. '_Veran_?!'

__

No, I'm not Veran, the voice continued, _that amateur would never be capable of what _I _am-destroying the Hero of Time!!_

"Ralph!!" The Skull Kid cried suddenly. Ralph said nothing, but as the Skull Kid watched, a dark silhouette emerged from the black light.

__

Oh, you foolish child… the voice mocked as the shadow came closer to the Skull Kid, _if only you hadn't been so weak-minded…_ The black shadow was only a few inches away. It bent down so it was eye-to-eye with the Skull Kid, and it reached out with what seemed like a hand, cupping it under the Skull Kid's chin. _Yes… you would have been an excellent servant for the Angel of Death, but no matter… it's not too late, you know…_

Disgusted and horrified, the Skull Kid pulled away. "So-" he said quietly, "She-whatever it is-it's controlling you. Ralph… That changes everything…!!"

__

So you have chosen to die instead, the voice sighed. The black shadow stood up and retreated back to inside Ralph. _Very well._

THWACK!!

Ralph hit the Skull Kid with the flat of his blade, sending the forest child flying into a stump and knocking the mask off his face.

"No!!" Din cried, struggling to get up despite the gash in her side. "Ralph… s-stop it!"

He paid no attention to her, and stood over the Skull Kid, pointing his sword at the throat.

'So…' the Skull Kid cursed himself. 'I guess this is it. Heh… I couldn't do it, Link… I couldn't stop him… and now…'

THUD!!

A small yellow orb crashed into Ralph and began attacking him with tooth and nail.

"Rrgh… You leave 'im alone, you-you-you-!" Tatl shouted between punches, kicks, and bites.

Ralph turned around, indifferent, and Tatl saw her chance to punch him in the nose. Ralph put his hand up to his face, looked at the blood from his nose on his hand, and hit Tatl so hard she went skidding through the air and hit a tree trunk.

"Sis!!!!!" Tael cried and flew to his sister. Tatl moaned and collapsed, but she was still alive. 

Nayru surveyed the scene, panic-stricken. First Link… and now the Skull Kid. If someone didn't help Ralph, stop whatever was wrong with him, everyone was going to die.

"N-Nayru!?" Din looked up as Nayru clenched her fists and walked toward Ralph, who was once again leveling his sword at the Skull Kid.

"Game over," Ralph spat. The Skull Kid gave a fleeting look at Link's body, and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the end that never came.

"Ralph."

Nayru's voice, calm despite what was going on, made Ralph's heart stop. Nayru came up behind him and put her hand on the sword, on top of Ralph's, lowering it. The Skull Kid scrambled away from the stump and ran to Tatl and Tael.

__

Huh? This girl… Who is she…? I suddenly lost control of myself… !!!

Ralph watched the Skull Kid run, emotionless.

"What are you doing?!" Nayru asked, tears springing up in her eyes. "Why?"

Ralph looked at her blankly for a few seconds before sheathing his sword and turning away. "What? You don't care. You've never cared."

"I care!!"

Ralph looked back at her. "…"

Nayru began to cry. "Ralph, you're my best friend."

Ralph turned all the way around, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "That isn't what you said earlier."

"H-Huh…?"

If it was possible, Ralph scowled even more than he had been. "You told Din… before I came back… you told her that you couldn't stand me; that I was always getting in the way and you don't need me." He began to draw his sword, but Nayru stepped closer, and-

SMACK!!!

-she smacked Ralph across the face with all her strength.

"Who told you…" she spat, "Who told you such a terrible lie?"

Ralph didn't move. He stayed frozen, his hand about to grab his sword, his head turned to the right, his cheek throbbing.

"Someone must have told you…" Nayru continued. "Because you were far away from where the rest of us were! Wake up and stop feeling sorry for yourself!! I'd never say such a thing!!"

For a moment, Nayru thought she saw Ralph's eyes shining. 

'N… Nayru?'

__

Ohh… this girl!!! It can't be!!! No!!!! I've got to stay calm… I'm losing control of him…

Nayru was sure she imagined it, because when Ralph blinked again, his eyes were as cold as ever.

"Feh," he chuckled. "If you hate me to this point, then after I kill your friends and take what I'm looking for, I'll do what you want and leave."

"No! No!! NO!!!" Nayru cried. "I don't want you to leave!! I-!"

She blinked, realizing what she had said.

"You what?" Ralph asked coldly.

'Why… why did I say that?' Nayru said to herself.

"What…?" Ralph crossed his arms. "I'm waiting…"

"I… Um… I…"

__

I'm getting impatient. What does she want to say!? !!! No… surely… she can't…

"Okay," Nayru took a breath. Then, she muttered something under her breath. 

'Nayru… What…?'

"What?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, I…"

Nayru gritted her teeth. With a resolved determination, she let him have it.

"Ralph, I love you, dammit!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Ralph took a step back, shocked.

Nayru turned crimson and put her hands over her mouth. 'I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have said that!!'

'"I… love you"?' Din thought as she got up, leaning on the Skull Kid for support. 'Nayru…'

__

NO!!!!

Everyone heard the voice this time. For an instant, everyone saw the black silhouette as it rose into the air, taking its black light out of Ralph's body.

__

You… the black silhouette spat, _You will pay for this!! The Angel of Death will make you all pay with your lives!!! You can see to that!!_

With a scream, the black light and the silhouette flew higher into the sky, until…

"It's… gone!" Din said, amazed.

Nayru shielded her eyes, but it was true; the light had disappeared. She turned back to Ralph, who still had a dazed look on his face.

"N…" he began. "Nay…ru……?" Then he collapsed.

"Ralph!!!" Nayru yelled, and ran to him, catching him before he hit the ground.

'No… no… no… no… no!!' Nayru began to cry again. 'Ralph… please be all right!!!'

Din and the Skull Kid rushed forward, Tatl, Tael, and Navi following. 

"Hero of Time…"

Navi stopped in her tracks, and turned to Link's body. Could he…? No, it wasn't possible…

~~~

"Hero of Time…"

'What…?' Link slowly opened his eyes, but it wouldn't have mattered much; everything was dark. 'Who… who said that!?'

"Hero of Time… please wake up. Please."

"Who's there?!" Link called into the darkness, but received no answer. "Where am I…" then he remembered. 'Oh. That's right… I… died. Then…?'

"No… no… please wake up, Link."

He recognized that voice!

__

Zelda!

~~~

"Ralph?! Ralph!"

The first thing Ralph felt when he regained consciousness was a warmth he hadn't felt in what felt like forever, even though it had only been a few days. He tried to move his head, but found he couldn't. He could only open his eyes, and did so to see Nayru's face above him. It was crying, but seemed happy to see that he was fine. He suddenly realized where he was; on the ground, his head in Nayru's lap.

"Are you all right…?" Nayru asked, quietly.

"I'm find, but…" he looked up. "Did you mean it… what you said?"

Nayru smiled. "Every word!"

Ralph smiled too, for once without a trace of embarrassment. It suddenly hit him what was wrong.

"Shit!!" He sat up, looking around frantically. "_Where's Link!?_"

Nayru looked sad. "You… don't remember?" she asked. "You… killed him."

"No!!!" Ralph got up and ran to Link's body. "Link, wake up!! Come on, dammit!! Wake up! Be okay!!!"

Din and the Skull Kid looked on from a distance.

"He… he'll be okay, won't he?" the Skull Kid asked. "Isn't there some way Link can wake up?"

Din shook her head. "I… I don't know…"

"Come ON, please!!" Ralph said, shaking Link's shoulders, "If you're dead, I'll never forgive myself!! Link wake up!!"

~~~

"Zelda!?" Link looked around. "Where are you?"

He was blinded by a bright light in front of him. At the center of the light was…

The Spiritual Stone of the Forest. The Kokiri's Emerald. What the hell…?

"Link, take the stone!" Zelda's voice cried out. 

Link reached out, but as soon as he touched it, the stone shattered. Link suddenly felt a wave of despair sweep over him.

"No… No, Link, don't despair. It's all right! Just open your eyes. Everything will be all right now." Zelda's voice sounded reassuring, even hopeful. "Open your eyes."

And so he did.

~~~

Farore followed the Sages upstairs when she felt a pain in her heart. It was so painful, she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath.

"Farore…?" Saria turned around. "Are you all right?"

"Yes… yes, I'm okay," Farore said. "I just need to sit down… I'll be up there in a minute…"

The Sages gave her a confused look and left. Farore sat down on the steps with her hand over her heart.

'Why…?'

~~~

"Link!!! LINK!!! NO!!!" Ralph cried.

Nayru felt her throat contract as she watched Ralph try, in vain. Finally, she could take it no more. She reached out, and put a hand on Ralph's shoulder.

Ralph sagged. "No…"

Nayru sat down next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder, and her hand on his upper arm, slowly helped him up, and led him a few feet away. Ralph looked away from her, in case he began to cry. If he had not, he would have seen…

~~~

Link slowly opened his eyes. Everything felt numb, and a part of his chest was throbbing. Yet… he sat up. He heard someone let out a little cry of surprise, but just looked around. His gaze first rested on Ralph and Nayru, some ways off. He saw Ralph looking away, and saw Nayru put her hand on his cheek.

'Th-They're not…!? They're not going to…!' Link's eyes widened. But he stood up, and greeted them with:

"Hey."

* * *

Awww…. Toldja Link would come back. But I bet you didn't expect within a chapter!! Expect the next chapter to be romantic-y crap when I update it next week. Happy Halloween and Día de los Muertos, minna-sama!! Hey, three languages in one! Nice…

~ Megun-chan


	11. You Should Have Never Said I Love You

Author's note: Bwahahaha!! Now if this chapter title doesn't give away the fact that there's a romantic subplot being revealed in this chapter, then I deserve to be shot. It's not as gory as the previous chapters have been, but hey. Who cares? Enjoy…

* * *

****

Scroll XI:

You Should Have Never Said "I Love You"

"Princess… Princess Zelda!!"

Zelda opened her eyes wearily. The first thing she saw was Impa's worried face hovering over her.

"Thank the Goddesses… you're all right!" she said, relieved.

Zelda sat up. She was back in her bedroom. The other Sages were there with her.

"No… please tell me I was dreaming…" Zelda clenched her blankets. Small teardrops made wet marks on the blanket. "Tell me… it's not true… Link…"

She began to cry. "Somebody say something!! Tell me Link's still all right!!" She looked at them. "Please!!" she screamed.

Saria sniffed, her eyes red and puffy. Nabooru was sitting on a couch, her hand over her eyes. Ruto was hugging herself, trying not to cry. Darunia was avoiding looking at Zelda. Impa just sat there. Rauru was looking down at the ground, his eyes closed. Farore was missing.

Impa put her arm around Zelda, and Zelda sobbed into her shoulder.

'No… Link…'

~~~

"Hey."

Both of them broke apart, and stared at Link with wide eyes.

"Link!!" Nayru cried. "You're alive!!"

The Skull Kid smiled. "Link!!" he ran forward and hugged Link. Din came up to, as did Navi, Tatl, and Tael, who hugged him as best as they could. Ralph just stood there, looking like he was about to cry.

"Link…" he said. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Link…"

"It's all right…" Link scratched his head. "But what happened?

"……….Oh…" Link looked at Ralph and Nayru, who were avoiding looking at each other. "And… he hasn't given his response yet?"

"No…" Din sighed. "But no use waiting… He'll tell her…"

"Oh…?" Link turned around. "Why do you say that?"

"He's Ralph, remember? He'll tell her soon.

~~~

Later in the evening…

"OWWWWW!!!" Din wailed as Nayru spread some salve on her cut. "That stings!!"

Nayru smiled and turned to Link, who was edging away from Nayru like she was a wild animal.

"You're pathetic!" Nayru stood up and put her hands on her hips. "The Hero of Time's scared of a few seconds of pain?"

"N-No… but…"

"Oh, come on…" Nayru chuckled. "It'll hurt more if your wounds get infected."

Link sighed and nodded.

"That's better…" Nayru smiled and attended to Link.

Din watched with some amusement, then turned to Ralph, who was lying on the grass.

"Don't you want to…" Din asked.

"Don't need it." Ralph responded.

Din huffed. "You got _hurt_, didn't you?"

"Just a scratch," he responded.

Din stood up. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life moping about because of something you didn't do!?"

"Hmph."

"What a waste." Din thought, then added. "You know, this would be a great time to tell Nayru-"

"Shut up!" Ralph snapped.

"…You're sorry…" Din looked offended, then went off across the camp.

"…" Ralph lifted his head, watching Nayru silently.

~~~

Even Zelda was amazed at how long she could cry before she didn't have a single tear left. Hours had passed, and nobody in the room had left. Everyone was just in too much shock to believe this was all real.

"…Where's Farore?" Zelda asked, lifting her head.

"She said something inside her started hurting, so she stayed downstairs," Impa responded.

"Princess, are you going to be all right?" Rauru asked.

"Yes…" Zelda looked down. "I… I can't believe he's actually gone… Link…!"

Ruto nodded. "Zelda…" she said quietly.

~~~

Ralph sat, stooped in silence, still in denial about what he had done. As he got up, planning to go off somewhere, he saw someone sitting on top of a hill, on a log, watching the last rays of the sun die. It was Nayru. She had her back turned to the campfire. Seeing her like that brought back the memories of what had happened.

~~~

"Ralph, I love you, dammit! I LOVE YOU!!"

N… Nay…ru……?"

~~~

"Did you mean it… what you said?"

"Every word!"

~~~

'We didn't speak much after that…' Ralph looked down. 'I guess… I guess I should apologize to her...'

He climbed up the hill, approaching her from behind. She heard his footsteps, though, or knew he was there, and turned around. Ralph stopped. It struck him just then how amazingly blue her eyes were.

"Nayru?" Ralph asked, and sat down next to her. "Are you… are you all right?"

Nayru blushed and turned away. "Yes…"

"Nayru…" Ralph looked at her softly, and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry…"

"For what? Nayru asked. "It wasn't your fault."

Ralph closed his eyes and leaned back slightly. "Yes it was… I shouldn't have been so easily fooled. It's just…"

Nayru closed her eyes. "I never thought you were so weak, Ralph."

"Nayru…?" Ralph asked.

"You've always seemed so strong," Nayru said, "And you let yourself be possessed…"

"Nayru, I…"

Nayru chuckled. She was just teasing him, as he did when Veran took her, but she didn't know…

Ralph stood up, getting angry. "She seduced me!" he exploded. "I had no choice!!" He stopped short, realizing what he had said. "Nayru…"

Nayru looked up, tears forming in her eyes. Ralph mentally cursed himself. He loved her, he loved her so much, and this was the second-no, _third_-time _today_ that he had made her cry.

"I never knew…" Nayru sobbed. "Ralph, I was just joking. I'm so… I'm so… I'm so sorry… It must have been terrible…"

Ralph looked down at his feet. "I didn't know…" he moved behind the log, looking over the campfire. So much passed through his mind: Nayru's being possessed by Veran… nearly sacrificing himself to kill Ambi and save Nayru… and his being possessed by that demon… and Link…

All the time, though, no matter what, Nayru's voice kept playing in his head over and over. "I LOVE YOU!!"

"'I love you…' you shouldn't have said it."

"Huh?" Nayru looked up.

"You should have never said 'I love you'."

"What?!" Nayru turned around. "I had to say _something_."

"Yes… now they know I have a weakness. If they try to hurt me again, they may come after you…" Ralph closed his eyes and smiled. 

"Ralph… are you saying…?"

"Yes, Nayru…" Ralph opened his eyes and turned to her. Nayru's heart beat a little faster, a little louder. "You know what I'm about to say, don't you? I love you, Nayru. Why do you think I was so mad when you were possessed by Veran? I wanted to do everything alone, because…I couldn't bear to lose you before I told you this. And I've always loved you, even when we were little kids…."

And before he knew what he was doing, before Nayru could react, he walked around the log up to her, took her by the shoulders, and gently kissed her. It was a gentle, soft kiss, but it held behind it a flood of emotions that had been kept there forever. And with each passing moment, a little of the feelings drained through the dam, and what remained was intense relief.

Nayru's heart stopped. When it began beating again, she could hear it in her ears. Her stomach flipped over. Her knees went weak. Her eyes welled up.

'Ralph…' Nayru blinked, tears falling down her face. 'I… I… I never knew… In all the years I've known you, I never… thought…'

She closed her eyes and put her arms around Ralph's neck. Ralph slowly slid his hands down her side, wrapping them around her waist. Their kiss deepened. They were conscious of nothing and no one but each other. Across the sky, a shooting star cut a pathway through the night.

Back at the camp, Din and Navi were still awake, and were watching this scene unfold silently.

"Aaah…" Navi sighed. "How romantic."

"Yes…" Din blinked. "But y'know what? Somehow I feel sad that this has nothing to do with us."

After a few moments, they broke apart. Ralph cursed himself again and turned around.

"I'm sorry…" Ralph said quietly. "I shouldn't have forced that on you…"

He began to walk away, but stopped. Nayru had stepped forward and was hugging him from behind.

"No…" she whispered, "It's all right… Please don't go…"

"Nayru…"

~~~

The black light slowly took the form of the demon as she flew into the fortress. She ran into the Angel's room and stopped. The Angel of Death was once again standing at the altar with her back turned to the door.

"So…" the Angel said, her voice filled with ice and anger, "You have failed me again."

"M-My lady… please…" the demon trembled, kneeling. "Please…"

"You failed to bring me the Triforce of Wisdom and you failed to bring me the Triforce of Courage…" The Angel continued, "I have no need for a minion who fails me twice."

"B-But my… my l-lady…" the demon continued to shake. "I brought you the Triforce of Power…"

"That does not matter to me. I asked you to bring me the other two. And you failed."

With that, the Angel of Death reached out from behind her towards the demon. The demon, sensing what was about to happen, wailed.

"No! No, my la-ady!!!"

Instantly, a long bolt of dark purple lightning shot from the Angel's fingers and struck the demon. Pain filled her body like nothing had ever done before. But she managed to cry out:

"My lady!! It was not my fault!!"

"Then whose fault was it?!" the Angel roared over the noise. The demon cried out, then screamed.

"The Goddesses!! It was the Goddesses who stopped me, and they will jeopardize the Apocalypse!!!"

"_What_?!" The Angel was shocked. But she received no answer.

The lightning stopped, and the demon collapsed. Carrion crows flew from the windows to tear at her dead flesh.

'The… Goddesses…?!'

* * *

AAH!!! Another cliffhanger!! And this time, it's a not-so-scary one!! :D. Well, the end of the first book is coming… this is the third to last chapter. And, seriously, who DIDN'T see THAT thing coming? ::looks around audience, nobody raises hands:: Wow, am I that predictable? Lol.

Take care, and expect the next chapter up in a week. I'll be seeing ya!! ;)

~ Megun-chan


	12. Reunions Never Last

A/N: Ooo-kay… Heh heh. Who enjoyed the last chapter ^ u ^? Yes? No? Are you asking yourself: "Did Megun-chan just write a ROMANCE chapter?! O.o " Well, of course I did! Lol. And without further ado… I present Chapter 12 of The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death!!

* * *

****

Scroll XII:

Reunions Never Last…

~~~

The sun rose on a much more cheerful morning than the last. Din was the first awake, and it didn't take her two seconds to notice something was missing.

"Hey…" she whispered, going over to Link and shaking his shoulders. "Link… wake up!"

"Ugh…" Link turned around and opened his eyes. "What?"

Din looked behind her. "Ralph's gone! And so's Nayru!"

"Huh…" Link sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Really?"

They looked at each other as the same thought passed through their heads.

"_They wouldn't_!!" Link and Din stood up.

"We don't need for the Skull Kid to worry himself," Din said.

"Yeah… don't want to spoil his innocent little mind…" Link agreed. "Where did you see them last?"

"At that log on the hill…" Din pointed up to it. To her surprise, they weren't there. "I'll look up there," she said, and hiked up. "Hey…" she said, rounding the log. "Ralph… Nay… ru…"

She looked down at them, and her face softened. Ralph and Nayru were both sound asleep in each other's arms. Ralph had taken off his cape, and it was draped over them like a blanket. Nayru had her head resting on his chest, and was snuggled up to him. There was a small smile on her face.

'Awwww…' Din smiled. 'They look so cute… Hate to ruin their fun, but…'

She walked behind the log so they were in front of her, bent down so her head was level with theirs, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and bellowed:

"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ralph and Nayru were up in a second, scrambling up and standing to face Din. Down at the camp, the Skull Kid had been awoken by this shout as well. Link ran back to them, and stood, scratching his head, confused.

"What…?" he said.

Nayru yawned and started down the hill. Ralph followed her, but Din grabbed the back of his shirt.

"So you did-?"

"_Yes_, Din," Ralph said, beginning to get irritated. "I told her…"

"Ohhhhh…" Din smiled, and threw Ralph's cape at him. "Good!"

'How can she have so much energy after… what happened…?' Ralph rubbed his temples irritably. 'She's really unbelievable, that one…'

He stopped as he came down the hill. The Skull Kid sat on a log, and was staring blankly at him.

"…"

"…" Ralph gave a weak attempt at a friendly smile.

The Skull Kid, surprisingly, returned it. "We're going back to Hyrule Castle," he said. "Thought you'd like to know."

Ralph smiled back.

~~~

Link later stood in front of the castle with everyone else behind him. He took a breath, and opened the door. Everyone inside dropped what they were doing and gaped at Link.

"L… Link!" one of the guards said. "What are you-!? Princess Zelda… she said you were… well…"

"What?" Link raised an eyebrow. 'Uh-oh…'

"… _Dead_…" the guard finished.

"Oh, _great_," Link smacked his forehead. 'Now I'll have to explain-'

"Who's that?" someone asked.

Impa came down the stairs. When she saw who it was, her face grew pale with shock. "Oh-Oh Goddesses!! LINK?!"

"Uh… yeah… I'm alive!" Link waved his hands in a "ta-da!" posture.

"But-but we thought-!!" Impa leaned back on the railing, clutching at her heart.

"Are you all right?" Nayru asked.

"Oh… oh yes… I'll be right back." Impa dashed upstairs.

"……….What's with her?" Ralph scratched his head, confused.

~~~

The other Sages reacted almost the same way Impa did when they saw Link again. Ruto and Saria gave him giant hugs and started crying.

"Darn you, Link!" Darunia joked. "We can't get rid of you that easily!!"

He gave Link a back slap that took Link's breath straight out of his lungs, and he fell forward, only to have his arms taken by Nabooru and whirled him around the room in some kind of dance. Rauru just gave all the Sages a blank stare, wondering how these could be the sane, serious people who were supposed to protect Hyrule…

"Ahem," Farore stepped down the last stair, and walked up to Link. "You're the Hero of Time, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Link scratched his head.

Farore bowed. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Farore, the Oracle of Secrets."

Din looked taken aback. Nayru blinked.

"'Farore'?"

Farore looked at them and smiled. "Hai!" she chirped.

"L-Link…?" Zelda walked down the steps, and when she saw Link, her eyes began to water. She wiped her eyes and gave Link her brightest smile. "You're okay!!"

Link nodded.

"What _happened_!?" Darunia asked. "We all thought you died!! Did you try to scare us on purpose or what!?"

Link, Ralph, the Skull Kid, Din, and Nayru exchanged glances. "Nothing happened." Link said. "Sorry to worry you."

"Link?" Zelda walked up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Can I talk to you… outside? Alone?"

"Uh… sure…" Link replied, and followed Zelda into the garden.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?!" Ruto frowned. "Where are _they_ going!?"

She set out to follow them, stomping past Nayru and Din to do so.

"Ruto…" Impa said warningly.

Ruto turned around and frowned at them all. "Hmph!"

~~~

"Link…" Zelda sat down on a marble bench in the garden. "Don't lie to me… what happened?"

It was a beautiful day; the cherry trees were in full bloom, and cherry blossoms blew by onto the garden paths. Every now and then a little songbird would chirrup.

"Zelda…?" Link sat down next to her, and reached out to touch her shoulder, but Zelda stood up and walked a few feet away. She wouldn't look at him.

"I… I know what happened out there, Link…" she said quietly. "I know… you died…"

"Oh… Zelda…" Link stood up and went over to her. "I can-"

"No," Zelda looked away. "Don't explain. I don't know how, or why. I don't want to…"

Link reached out his hand, and stopped. Then:

"You called me back, didn't you?" he asked. "I heard you call out to me… you saved me, Zelda… thanks…"

"I… I didn't do anything…" Zelda whispered.

She turned around. Link looked surprised. Zelda's eyes were glistening, and her cheeks were wet.

'She's… she's crying…?' Link told himself. 'Awww… C'mon, Zelda… please don't do this…'

"I'm just…" Zelda sobbed. "I'm so glad you're all right…" She couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, LINK!!!" she fled into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Link looked slightly taken aback by this sudden show of emotion. 'Zelda…?'

Cherry blossoms blew by and settled on them, but neither of the Hylians took any notice. Zelda clenched Link's tunic tightly with her left hand, sobbing into his shoulder. Link held Zelda gently, stroking her honey-golden hair.

"Shhh," Link murmured, rocking back and forth gently, "It's all right. It's all right. I'm fine… I'm fine. Don't worry…"

'I…' Zelda continued to cry. 'I can't help it… I love him… I love you… Link!'

After a few minutes, the two broke apart, slightly embarrassed. Zelda went back to sit on the bench.

"Are you all right now?" Link sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Yes… thank you," Zelda sniffed. "I'm so sorry to put you in such an awkward position…"

"… No problem…" Link rubbed her shoulder. "So… Let's go. Back into the castle. I'll bet everyone's waiting for us."

Zelda nodded. "…"

With his arm still around her, Link guided Zelda off of the bench and into the castle.

But on the garden walls, a dark, winged creature had appeared in a swarm of cherry blossoms. As each one touched her, they withered and fell to the ground as black, dead things. The birds stopped singing. Her dead black eyes watched the two go as she put a strand of night-black hair behind her ears.

"Now…" she whispered to herself. "All of you will die…"

She flapped her wings and disappeared onto the castle rooftops.

The Angel of Death had arrived.

~~~

Inside the castle, Link was surprised to see Queen Ambi was still with the Sages.

"Q… Queen Ambi?" Link asked. "You're still here?"

"Yes," Ambi smiled. "I thought with all this action going on I'd better stay here!"

"But…" Nayru said quietly, "With all this action going on, you maybe should return. If something happens to you, Ambi, even here…"

The two exchanged a look, then looked at Ralph. Ralph frowned and scratched his head, then understood.

"Maybe Nayru's right," Link agreed. "Maybe Ambi should leave… it's bound to be safer in the past…"

Ambi nodded. 

"We can send you home from the Temple of Time," Nayru said.

"All right then!" Ambi clapped her hands. "Who'd like to come with me?"

Everyone grinned. It looked like things were finally going to be all right.

~~~

As Ambi, the three Oracles, Ralph, Link, and Zelda arrived at the Temple of Time, the idea of peace at last seemed to be a strong idea.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again!" Ambi waved as she and the guards disappeared in a bright column of blue light.

"'Bye, your Highness!!" Nayru smiled and waved. Ralph smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. At least _that_ obstacle was out of the way…

But as they turned to leave, the sense of peace faded as they noticed a woman standing at the altar, her head lowered. Black, massive wings were folded neatly behind her back.

'Black wings…!!!' Link stepped forward. He and Ralph drew their swords.

"Who are you!?" Link asked, "And what are you doing in this sacred temple!?"

"I am…" the person spoke, their voice like a hollow tomb. She looked up. "The Angel of Death…"

"_What_!?"

"You heard me…" The Angel of Death smirked. "And you must be the one who destroyed my faithful and most powerful servant, yes?" she pointed at Link. "The one who bears the Triforce of Courage…

"But wait…!" the Angel looked around. "What is this other power I sense here? Is there _another_ Triforce-bearer here? Ah… but of course…" she looked directly at Zelda. "the most powerful… the Sage of Time… Princess Zelda," she bowed. "Your royal Highness…"

"Stop it!" Zelda snapped. "What do you want?"

"I _would_ like you to give me the Triforce without any problems…" the Angel sighed. "But, of course, not everyone here enjoys that idea, right? So…" she glared at them. "I'll have to take it by force!"

"You won't get Zelda!!!" Link cried, and rushed forward, sword raised. But just as he slashed, the Angel disappeared.

"No!!" Link turned around. "Where… where did she go!?"

He turned to the Oracles, Ralph, and Zelda. "Get Zelda out of here!!" he ordered. "Now!!"

They all ran. But they hadn't gotten past the Light Warp when the Angel of Death appeared behind the altar. 

"You will not!!" She cried, and pointed at Zelda. "I _will _have the Triforce pieces… starting with you!!"

The Angel began to glow a dark purple, and so did Zelda. In a split second, the Angel had transformed into a dark light, and threw herself right at Zelda.

"LINK!!" Zelda cried, but her cry was smothered as the light flew into her open mouth.

"ZELDA!!!!!!" Link ran forward, but black lightning lashed out as soon as he got close. 

He flew backwards, and got up. Zelda had fallen down onto her knees, and then onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily. The gasping soon turned into an evil, hideous laugh as Zelda stood up and looked at them all with eyes that revealed nothing but coldness and hatred.

"No… Zelda…!" Link cried.

* * *

Ooo-oooooh!!!! :D Things are heating up… Again… Nearing the end of the First Book, and I'm running out of ideas, so expect the next chapter, the epilogue, then probably a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong hiatus after that. Sorry, but my ideas don't come to me so easily, so… I'll be seeing ya!!

~M


	13. Escape

Poor poor Zelda! She's been possess-ed!! O.o Want to know what happens? Just scroll down and read the story, silly!! :D

* * *

****

Chapter XIII:

Escape

~~~

Impa let out a small gasp. The other Sages jerked around as well.

"Did you feel that?" Nabooru said quietly. "Something happened… to… someone…"

"Worse…" Impa trembled. "Something happened to _Zelda_!!!"

The Sages looked at one another, expressions of fear on their faces.

"_NO_!!!" The six of them leapt up and sprinted to the door. 

The Skull Kid ran back into the room, and looked around, confused.

"Where'd the Sages go?" Tael asked.

~~~

"Zelda!!!!" Link cried, his hands curling into fists.

Zelda, The Angel of Death, merely laughed. "This is no longer your princess you're speaking to," she smirked. "Can't you see the difference?"

There was definitely a change in Zelda's body. Her hair had become much darker, and her face was more in the shadow. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, were a deep black. There was no light in them, no light dared to shine in her.

"Aaaahhh…" Zelda sighed. "The body of a princess suits me much better. And now…" she walked over to the altar, and picked up the only stone there.

"That… the Zora's Sapphire!?" Link cried.

"Yes…" Zelda took it in her hand and gave it a long look. "That foolish 'engagement ring' the Water Sage gave you when you were little. Hmph!"

She turned around, and held out the Sapphire. Nayru felt a sudden sense of foreboding, and the Angel of Death crushed the last Spiritual Stone.

"No-!!!" Link ran to Zelda. 

As he took the first step, Nayru let out a cry of pain, and shrunk away.

"Nayru!!!" Ralph ran to her as she fell onto the floor, clutching her chest.

'Ah…!!' she winced as she felt the pain touch every fiber of her body. 'Why…? Just like what happened to Din… why is this happening!?'

Ralph knelt by Nayru and cradled her in his arms, then looked at Zelda furiously. "What did you do to her!?"

The princess just looked at Nayru blankly.

'This is the first time I've seen this happen,' she thought 'though my servant brought me word of this… the Oracle of Seasons reacted in the same way when the Goron's Ruby was destroyed…' _Goddess of Wisdom…_ she hissed in an inhuman voice.

Everyone looked at her.

"What did you say!?" Link yelled.

Zelda just stared, then felt something sharp cut into the hand that enclosed the Sapphire. Unlike what had happened when Ganondorf destroyed the Stone of Fire, the shards had fractured and embedded themselves in her hand. Blood ran down and some dripped onto the floor.

"What…?" she looked at her hand blankly. "Is this because… the Princess is no longer one of a pure mind… it must be because she is no longer Princess Zelda" she looked at Link. "How unfortunate. For her."

"ZELDA!!!!"

~~~

The Sages arrived upon a dreadful sight. Ralph was kneeling on the floor, Nayru in his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her face repeatedly. Link, Din, and Farore were standing, looking in shock at the last person there. And as they saw her…

"ZELDA!!!" Impa yelled, and ran forward.

Zelda turned, and Impa froze.

"No…"

Ruto stopped, and looked down. There were some broken shards on the floor. Blue shards… and blood… And there were some on Zelda's hand, too.

~~~

"I'll give this to you only if you'll be my husband. It's called the Zora's Engagement Ring!"

"Uh… okay…"

"Great!!"

~~~

"That…" Ruto hissed under her breath, trembling with fury. "That… was… Link's… and mine… our vow… that we'd… you…" She glared at Zelda, and in a whirl of rage, sprang at her. "You BITCH!!!!!!!"

Zelda stood, impassive, as the furious Zora Princess ran at her.

"Ruto!!" Rauru cried. "Stop-!!"

ZZAP!!!!

"Augh!!!!!" Ruto was thrown backwards by an electric field that had appeared around Zelda. She flew into the wall, and fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"_RUTO_!!!" Link cried, and ran to her. Zelda watched.

"None of the Sages can ever hurt me," she gestured to herself. "No matter who I am…" She suddenly stiffened, and began to glow with a purple light. 

The temple began to tremble, and the doors exploded. Many different monsters burst into the temple, all armed to the teeth and ready for battle. The black wings grew out of Zelda's back, and she flew over to Link. Cupping his chin with her hand, she stared him straight in the eye. 

"I'll come back… for the Triforce of Courage…" she whispered seductively.

"Zelda…" Link said quietly. "No…!"

SLASH!!

A Lizalfos had taken advantage of Link's distraction, and slashed him in the back. Link retaliated by drawing the Master Sword and slicing the monster in half. He stood up and turned his sword on Zelda.

"Get away from me," he growled. "Leave Zelda alone… leave us ALL alone!!"

Zelda smiled, and stepped back. "… As you wish…" she said quietly, and opened her wings. 

Behind her, a dark purple portal grew and grew until it was big enough for her wings to fit through. At the same time, the group was aware of a deep rumbling, and as they stood, puzzled, a giant chunk of the roof fell down and crushed Link as well as several monsters underneath it.

Zelda gasped. For a moment, her dark hair flickered back to its sun-bleached blonde as she screamed:

"LINK!!!"

"LINK!!!" the others echoed the cry.

Link heard the screams, tried to cry out, and struggled to get the giant piece of marble off of him, but to no avail. The monsters that were caught underneath it had died instantly. This looked like it would be Link's fate, too, if the slab hadn't suddenly been lifted up by someone and thrown aside. Link looked up, and took Darunia's massive hand as the Goron pulled him out of the mess.

"The Temple's gonna collapse!!" Ralph backed up as smaller pieces of the ceiling fell down around them.

The Angel of Death regained control over Zelda, lifted off the ground, and flew into the purple portal. As she disappeared into it, Link saw a large, oddly decorated room, with two large windows on the other side.

"She's escaping into another world!?" Link ran to the portal, trying to get a better look around, trying to find Zelda. She was gone.

"Zelda!! Where'd you go!?"

"We've got to follow her!!!" Saria shouted to the others, "We've gotta go save Zelda!!"

"Good idea!!" Nabooru ran to where the portal was. "Who's with me?" she cried, and jumped in. 

As everyone watched, Nabooru popped into the room on the other side, and gestured to the others.

"Come on!!" she cried, and her voice sounded disoriented.

Link nodded, and hoisted Saria into the portal. Impa hesitated, then threw herself in. Din jumped in, then Farore. Ralph and Nayru stood at the portal, not moving, as though neither of them would go unless they were sure the other one was safely on the other side. Finally, they took each other's hand and leapt in. Link looked at it, then back at the other Sages. Darunia had fished Ruto out of the wreck and tossed her over his shoulder. As they watched each other, more and more rubble fell around them. Soon, it would be impossible to escape.

"What about you?!" Link cried.

"We'll be all right!!" Rauru shouted. "Go, Link! Hurry!"

Link gave the two Sages a sad look, and jumped in.

The swirling darkness spun all around him, and he hit the ground. It was an odd kind of ground. It was like a rug, but scratchier. He lay there for a moment, face down, then suddenly sprang up.

"Rauru!!" Link cried. "Darunia!!!! RUTO!!"

They were too late. Right after Link jumped through the portal it was instantly buried underneath a huge pile of rocks. After a few seconds it sealed shut completely.

"…" 

It took a moment for everything to sink in. Then, Saria let out a small moan that turned into a cry of despair. Link ran to where the portal was but went right past it and hit the wall on the other side. Farore slumped down onto her knees and buried her face in her hands. Nabooru sank down on the couch nearby and put a hand over her face to keep from crying. Din sat down on a chair across from Nabooru, tears pouring silently down her face. Saria sobbed uncontrollably, and ran to Link, hugging him tightly. Ralph rubbed Nayru's shoulder as she lay on his lap, blinded by tears and clenching his free hand tighter than ever before.

If any person from the outside world had looked into that small apartment room at any time in the night, this would have been the scene they would be greeted with.

* * *

HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!!!! ::laughs evilly:: And so concludes the first book of "The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death"!! ::numerous boos from audience:: No, no not really. I have an epilogue planned. And then I'll take a short break to work on other fanfics of mine. Until next time, this is Megun-chan signing off!!

~ M.


	14. Epilogue

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's the moment you all might have been waiting for, OR the moment you might be dreading!! That's right! The FINAL chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death (muttering: Book 1)!! ::multiple boos from audience:: MYAA!! Gomen ne, minna-sama, but all good things must come to an end. Besides, I'm not done YET!! Hey… it's been almost a year since I've been writing this story!! W00t!!! But now's not the time to get sentimental. There'll be a spoiler-slash-preview at the end of the epilogue, so sit tight all da way to the end!!

* * *

****

Epilogue:

~~~

The Skull Kid ran into the market as soon as he heard the rumbling. There was a throng of people clustered around the site of the Temple of Time- but the temple itself had disappeared. Skull Kid pushed himself through the crowd until he saw the remains of the temple themselves, the debris lying on the ground like a littler of white, stone bodies.

"Wh-" The Skull Kid turned to the foreman next to him. "Did you find anyone?! There were people in there!!"

The foreman shook his head. "No. We arrived a few minutes ago and we're still searching no. We haven't found any bodies."

"No one?! No survivors?!" Tatl cried.

"Maybe they all got away…" Tael flew over the wreckage and into cracks.

"They have to have!!" The Skull Kid cried out even as a familiar scent from the wreckage touched him. "This… This is the scent of a Zora…Ruto!!"

The Skull Kid leapt into the ruins and darted around the rescuers. "And this… Link… Link was here not too long ago…!!" He lowered his hand from the rock he was touching and slumped against a slanted rock that could have been part of the ceiling. 

"No… No way!!" Tatl whispered, landing on a small rock next to the Skull Kid. "They can't be gone…"

The Skull Kid sat very still for a long time, numb and deaf to the calls of the workers and the foreman. They didn't matter. What mattered was that everyone was gone.

'It can't be true…' The Skull Kid thought in desperation, 'Link… Zelda… Ralph, Nayru, Din, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, and Rauru… They're all… gone…?"

The crowd around the temple eventually dispersed, leaving the poor, broken forest child as alone as he had ever been in his life. It was sundown when any of the three finally moved. The Skull Kid raised his tear-blurred, orange eyes to the darkening sky above and let out a heartfelt scream of anguish.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww… how sad!! Well, like I said, it's been awesome writing this for you guys, and I'm glad I got so many reviews (simply b/c I got more than I expected- and I expected, like, 0). I'm glad you liked it so much!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ::is getting teary-eyed, ahem:: Excuse me. I'm getting emotional.

Oh! I promised you a spoiler-slash-preview, didn't I!! ::sorts papers, ahem::

We find Link and his friends, or most of them, chasing the Angel of Death and trying to adapt to life on the planet Earth in the twenty-first century!! BUT! There are some things they still do not understand!! Like who is the mysterious boy who goes by Midorikawa Mikau and how does he know who our protagonists truly are? Are Ruto, Darunia, and Rauru really dead? What is Din, Nayru, and Farore's secret? All these answers and probably more shall be answered in The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death Book 2!!!!!

That said, see ya later!! 

~ M


End file.
